Love of a Game
by indiangirl2008
Summary: [MIRACLE] HIATUS!Follows most outlines, but this is no fairy tale ending, just see what Annabelle has up her sleeves at the end and new beginning. chpt. 12 will be up soon!look at miracle forum!
1. The Beginning of a Miracle

**I hope everyone enjoys this revised chapter better then the original. I'm trying to follow everything by events and more. **

**Summary: Craig Patrick has two daughters that live with his ex-wife in Boston. Herb asks his oldest, Annabelle Rose, if she would like to work with them during the 1980 Olympics. How will Annabelle react to the up coming events from June of 1979 to February of 1980? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the movie or characters except Annabelle and her sister and mom.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1. The Beginning of a Miracle **

Early morning in the ice rink stood a very skinny and tall girl with very light brown hair, almost blonde. It seemed to early for someone to be there, but with meeting with someone named Herb Brookes you had to be there early to hear what he said.

"Hey Belle!"

"Hi Herb." She said skating up to him.

"What would you say about working with your dad and the Olympic Hockey Team this year?"

"Is this because of my dad or is this because you know my sis needs to go to school more?"

"It's both. Do you want to?"

"Ok. Where do I need to meet you?"

"Meet me at Colorado Springs at the USOC."

"Alright. Hey Herb, how come you didn't call me AB like you always do?"

"Because I know that Belle gets you when it comes from me." Herb said while walking away.

"I'll never understand you Herb!" Annabelle whispered to herself.

Her name really wasn't Belle or AB, but Annabelle Rose Patrick. She was the oldest daughter of Craig Patrick that was really into hockey.

* * *

(Colorado Springs)

"Hey daddy!" said Annabelle while running up to give her dad a hug.

"My is that my Rose? Wow have you changed."

Annabelle and Craig walked down to the office that Herb was in while watching the players on the ice.

"So doc cleared him saying it's just a sprain. Hey Herb I just wanted to say how pleased I am to work with you."

"You were one hell of a player Craig, you'll make one hell of a coach."

"Thanks."

"I need you to stick with these kids and tell me if there's anything big or you just handle it."

"Ok."

"Take a look at this."

"What's this?"

"Twenty-six names. The tough part is getting it down to twenty before the opening ceremonies."

"This is the final roster? You're kidding me right? This is our first day Herb. We've got a week of this. What about the advisory staff? Aren't they supposed to have a say in this?

"Not technically."

"You're missing some of the best players Herb." Piped up Annabelle.

"I'm not looking for the best players, AB. I'm looking for the right ones."

Annabelle sat down and zoned out Herb and her dad while watching the players try out on the ice. Every once in a while she would glace at the roster and smile to see a couple of familiar names. When practice ended Annabelle followed Herb and Craig down to the ice. Lot long after that, Doc showed up and went out with Craig to read the final list. Annabelle sat in the back not really wanting to be noticed, but not trying to hide either.

"Hughes. Ross. Auge. Delich. Horsch. Strobel. Christoff. Morrow. Suter. Ramsey. Janaszak. Christian. Pavelich. Verchota. Baker. Harrington. Schneider. O'Callahan. McClanahan. Silk. Johnson. Craig. Cox. Eruzione. And that's the roster for now. The rest of you thanks for coming out."

Annabelle watched as they congratulated each other and breathing sighs of relief.

"Take a good look gentlemen, they're the ones getting off easy. I'm putting a few of you on reserves just incase an injury or your game goes to hell. Give me ninety-nine percent you'll my job very, very easy. I'm not here to be your friend, and if you need one of those talk with Coach Patrick, Annabelle Patrick, or Doc."

They all looked at each other with confusion and watched as Herb walked away.

"Congratulations to all of you. Before you leave pick up one of these you've got some homework… before you celebrate."

Annabelle watched as the guys walked down to the front and got a packet.

"Bell Bell!"

Annabelle looked up from the doorway and walked down the stairs and up to O'Callahan.

"Well fancy seeing you OC."

"Do you want to go to the bar with us?"

"As long as there's no fights, if you know what I mean." Annabelle whispered.

"There won't be. So is that a yes or no?"

"Yes I guess. Just don't push it."

Once everyone was out of the ice rink, Craig (Annabelle's dad) watched as his daughter skated across the ice like an angel. He was amazed that her mother didn't take away her dream of being a figure skater.

"Was your mom disappointed about you not giving up skating?"

"A little. But I think she was happy that I didn't play with boys after school."

"You never listened to her when you were younger. You only listened to me."

"Well that's because you knew what I wanted to do and didn't challenge them."

"How's Grace?"

"She's doing alright for being deaf and blind. Mom isn't around that much anymore so Grace has been depending on me to be her eyes and ears when I'm around."

"I'm sorry if I left you with your mom. I just didn't think she would want the both of you."

"Well that's the past and I'm here with you and at the Olympics. It was actually Grace that pushed me out the door since she knew I wanted to do it."

Annabelle and her dad stayed out on the ice until it was late afternoon. When Annabelle went to her dorm room at the U, she quickly changed and went to the bar. When she got in side she saw two different groups one of Minnesota guys and the other Boston. Annabelle walked up to OC and put her hands over his eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Belle, Belle!"

"Why do you keep calling her that when you know that she hates it?" asked Cox.

"Because she keeps doing it until I get it right."

Rizzo and Silk just chuckled looking at Annabelle while she sat down.

"So how are things going?"

"Besides being asked all these questions?" answered Silk.

"It's a test though. You've taken one or two before."

"Not to play hockey I haven't."

"Can you even read Silky?"

"I try."

"Hey I'll catch you guys later. I'm going to cause some trouble with summer friends." They watched as Annabelle got up and quickly walked up to the other table.

"Do you mind if I sit here?"

"Your not going to threaten us are you?" asked Bah.

"No. Not yet at least."

"That's what you said last time Annabelle." Said Buzz. "And you knocked out one of the Minnesota players."

"Well he gave me a reason."

"And what was the reason?" asked Verchota.

"Well one said girls couldn't play hockey and that they were only good in the kitchen. So I proved him wrong by hitting him in the head with a puck on accident."

"Yeah and I remember it too, but it didn't seem like an accident." Came a voice that Annabelle knew.

"Mac. Nice to see you again and by the way it was unless you want me to do it on purpose."

"So did the guy bother you anymore?" asked Johnson.

"No but I wouldn't be surprised if he switched Universities."

Everyone laughed and continued to talk to each other.

"Hey guys I need to go. See you at practice tomorrow."

They all said goodbye and went on with their tests. Annabelle went over to the Boston table and said goodbye to them.

"Hey Annabelle let me walk you to your car."

"It's alright Rizzo."

"I'm leaving so I might as well."

"How did Jack take it when he saw that Mac is on the team?"

"He's pissed. Now he's on this revenge thing."

"Well I guess that tomorrow will be eventual."

"Yeah. Well I'll see you tomorrow morning."

**I hope you like it. If you have any suggestions please tell me.**

**Bye, bye**

**Icesk8er7-08**


	2. Mixed Emotions

**Thank you Nikkd03 I'm glad that you liked the beginning. Hopefully this story will be better then what it was previously.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the extras.**

**

* * *

Chapter 2. Mixed Emotions**

Annabelle woke up the next morning a little early and couldn't go back to sleep. She looked out the window and saw that the sun was rising and that practice wouldn't start for at least two hours. She got dressed and started to run from the place they were staying at to the rink then to the bar and back. She did this at least three times, until it was time to get ready for the first day of hockey. When she got in, some of the doors where open, Annabelle tried not to look in so she hurried down the hall to her room. Before she could make it to her room, Jack stopped her.

"Still out for those morning walks?"

"Yes. They wake me up. You should know that."

"Well I thought with us being in Colorado that this new environment would get to you."

"Nope. I just watch where I'm going and I'm set. Besides you need to go and get ready for practice shortly. Herb hates late players, especially since this is the Olympics."

"You don't need to remind me."

Annabelle walked to her room and changed before heading to her dad's. She knocked on the door to find no one there.

"You're father is with Herb at the rink. He told me to tell you." Came Doc's voice.

"Thanks Doc."

Annabelle and Doc walked together to the rink talking over things when she was at Minnesota two years before. When they reached Herb's office, he and Craig were about to leave.

"Good morning AB, Doc."

"Good morning Herb." Said Doc walking with him.

"Morning Herb." Said Annabelle following.

"Annabelle wait here I need to talk to you." Called her dad.

"Dad whatever you heard isn't true I didn't do anything bad I swear." Annabelle said jokingly.

"I need to put rules down. And one very important is that I don't want you dating any of the guys here. Herb and I don't want them to have any distractions."

"Dad I don't need to be reminded. Besides I would be a distraction if I were in the crowd, a friend, or what I'm doing now. I'm way out numbered no matter what. I promise I won't do any of that. Ok?"

"Smart ass."

"I'm your smart ass, dad."

Annabelle and Craig walked to the ice waiting for the guys to come out for practice. After Herb went through all the requirements he had them go through the drills.

"Come on Johnson hit him on the other side, alright now hit him on the other side. Come on Johnson. That coast-to-coast stuff might have worked before but not against the teams that we'll be playing against. Next line up."

OC looked over at Mac and as soon as he saw him get up he took over Morrow's spot.

"This is a break away gentlemen, so let's get rid of the puck early."

Herb hit the puck and OC watched Mac before charging at him.

"Oh my God!" Annabelle said as she saw OC hit Mac for no reason.

"What'd you hit him for man?" asked a player.

"Cheap shot OC!" said another.

"Nice hit OC!" yelled Silky.

"Tell your boy here to keep his head up and he won't have to worry about it." Jack said with a cocky smile.

'My God how dumb does he have to be to continue this nonsense?'

Annabelle walked over to her father and Herb waiting to see if Mac would need help. Mac finally got up and looked pissed.

"LET'S GO!" he yelled.

Annabelle watched as her father started to move toward them before Herb stopped him.

"Herb someone has to stop this."

"Let them settle this."

All the players from both sides started to advance at them trying to stop it.

"Stay out of this." Yelled some of the players.

After a couple of minutes OC hit Mac down and that was it.

"That look like hockey to you?" Herb said as he looked around. "To me it looks like two monkeys trying to hump a football. What do you think Craig?"

"Yeah."

Annabelle watched as Herb explained what he expected and that this team isn't about out rivalries. She sat down and occasionally glared at Jack or just watched the game thinking about how his ego was going to get him kicked off the team.

* * *

(Later that night)

Annabelle was lying on the sofa listening to some music from her record player. There was a knock on the door that brought her out of her thoughts.

"Hey Jack."

"I see that your mad at me aren't you?"

"Come in and we can talk."

Jack walked in looking a bit uneasy.

"Why so tense?"

"I have this feeling that your going to hurt me."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because of the look in your eyes."

"Look Jack I'm pissed that you kept that grudge for over three years. I just hope that Herb doesn't cut you from this team. You don't know how much I wanted to get in that fight and hit you for being so stupid. I just hope this is settled."

"Yes. And I'm sorry that I made you mad like that. I guess that I better get going so you can cool down."

"No you can stay. I won't do anything I promise. Just promise me one thing."

"What?"

"Don't do that ever again. And I mean ever again."

"You got it. Annabelle are you going back to Boston after this is over?"

"I don't think so. I mean I want to continue what I started, but I really don't want to stay in the same place for all my life."

"Yeah I can see where you're coming from. Well I need to go and get some sleep. I know Herb isn't going to be easy on us tomorrow. Goodnight Annabelle."

"Hey OC, what's with the formalities?"

"Well I didn't want to piss you off more by calling you Bell so I guess that still didn't work did it?"

"No. But I guess you can call me Bell."

Annabelle and Jack hugged before she closed the door. She put her back to the door and sighed thinking of the next months coming up.

"Hey Jack! What were you doing in AB's room?" asked Cox while coming down the hall.

"Just apologizing for being an ass during practice. Although I think she'll believe that I'm sorry when she sees it."

"Oh. Well I was heading to your room to tell you about this bar close by. The rest of us are going and I also was going to ask AB if she wanted to go."

"I don't know. You'll have to ask her."

* * *

(Early the next morning)

When Annabelle woke up she looked around her room thinking of what to do. She looked at her skates by the closet and got up to get dressed. After a little she went to the ice rink and started to skate knowing there was only half an hour until practice.

"So instead of walking today you're skating?"

"JACK! My God don't do that again!" yelled Annabelle whipping around.

Jack skated up to Annabelle and gave her a hug.

"What was that for?"

"I guess saying sorry again."

Annabelle hugged him harder welcoming it. They stayed that way until Annabelle looked up at Jack's face.

"Well do you want to skate?"

"Sure."

"Your it! Bet you can't catch me!"

"I should have known that you were going to do that."

Jack started to chase Annabelle around until they heard the doors open to find some of the team coming in.

"Well if AB isn't up to her old tricks." Yelled Buzzy.

"Jack you need to get to the locker room and get ready. See you after practice." Annabelle skated to the benches and took her skates off.

* * *

(In the locker room)

"Oh it looks as if OC's got a girl now!" Silk said.

"She's not my girl. I know that Herb and her dad would kill me if I dated her or showed a different liking to her. The only feelings I have for her are brotherly. That's it and don't push it."

"Oh stop the sorry stuff and say that you like her." Said Mac.

"I like her as a sister."

"Come on OC, we all see it. You two like each other." Said Cox.

"Whatever I don't like her like that and that's it."

'Or maybe I do. Even if I do she wouldn't go with me.' Thought Jack while getting finished putting his practice gear on.

**

* * *

I hope you enjoyed and thank you so much for the encouraging review.**

**Bye, bye**

**Icesk8er**


	3. Back Home

**Chapter 3. Back Home.**

As soon as the team got off the plane, practice  
resumed its normal sessions. The talk in the locker  
room was quiet and sometimes some of the guys would  
try to get OC to crack about liking Annabelle. Almost  
every night the guys would go to the bar and hang out  
to relieve there tough day. Meanwhile, Annabelle would  
be helping Herb with what ever he needed and she would  
also help her dad.

"Hey, Annabelle, how's the team looking?" Herb asked  
while looking at some plays from his book.

"It's looking great. I now know that you'll have a  
tough time choosing who's right for the team and who's  
going to get cut."

"Are there anymore fights going on that I don't know  
about?"

"Nope, ever since Mac and OC had that fight on the  
ice, no one is thinking of doing anything now."

"Good, now could you please help me with some new line formations that I want to  
teach before the Norway game?"

"Herb, you must be kidding me! You're asking me for  
help?"

"That's what I hired you for. Now do you want to help  
or what?"

"Sure, if you really need it."

Annabelle sat down and helped Herb work on some new  
line formations for his players. While they were  
working, Jimmy Craig came in to talk to Herb.  
Annabelle was about to leave when Herb stopped her  
saying that since she was a part of this team and  
staff she should know everything that was going on and  
being said. When Jimmy left, Annabelle stood up and went  
to the filling cabinet to put some of the plays that  
were decided on away.

"Well the Coneheads are coming in." Annabelle heard  
her dad say as he came in.

"Who?"

Annabelle started to chuckle while her dad explained  
everything, but still not getting through to Herb.  
Annabelle stopped her chuckling when the so-called  
'Coneheads' came in.

"You wanted to see us, Coach?"

"Yeah, what would you say if I put you three  
altogether on the same line? Is everyone ok with  
that?"

"Yeah." they all said together.

"What do you say Buzz with Bah and Pav here?"

"We're doing good, moving the puck well, just a little  
different playing that's all."

"Yeah I don't know how but we always find each other  
at the other side of the ice and make things happen."  
Bah continued.

"Yeah. Pass, shot, score." Pav said.

"Pass, shot." Bah said.

"And score." Buzz finished for him.

Annabelle looked at her dad and tried to hold her  
laughter in.

"Well we'll see how it goes."

"Thanks coach."

When they left Annabelle continued to put the plays in  
the file cabinet. As her dad left to go back to his  
place, Annabelle stayed a little longer just to see if  
Herb needed anymore help.

* * *

Oslo, Norway

When the team reached Norway, they immediately put  
their hockey stuff up and got ready for practice.  
Annabelle stood outside the ice looking at it with her  
dad next to her.

"So what do you think will happen if we beat them? Do  
you think Herb will lay off them?"

"Not a chance. With Herb you don't slow down until  
it's completely over and even then sometimes he'll  
push you."

"Well I'm just glad that the team is getting along  
better then before."

Her dad nodded and they waited for the team to come  
out.

* * *

(Norway Game)

While the Norway game was going on, Annabelle would  
pace back and forth watching the game and players  
occasionally. Every so often Annabelle would look at  
Herb and wonder what was going on in his head since he  
looked really mad. After the game ended he looked even  
more upset and ordered Craig to get a whistle and get  
the boys back out on the ice. Annabelle stood by Doc  
and watched as Herb yelled at them and point to the  
goal line. When he nodded, Craig blew the whistle,  
which would continue for the next hour. About half way  
through Annabelle was getting so worried and mad that  
she couldn't control her shacking.

"Annabelle, are you ok?" Doc asked her.

"I will be when these guys get off the ice and Herb  
stops this."

About fifteen minutes later, Annabelle went up beside  
her dad after the lights had been turned off.

"Dad don't you dare blow that whistle. Please dad you  
can stop this can't you?"

"Annabelle Herb is my boss. I don't agree with this  
either."

"Herb, stop this! They've had enough!" Annabelle  
yelled over at Herb.

Herb just ignored Annabelle and continued until,

"Mike Eruzione! Winthrop, Massachusetts!"

"Who do you play for?"

"I play for The United States of America!"

Herb looked around and finally stopped it. As soon as  
he was off the ice Doc and Annabelle ran over to the  
players along with her dad. All the players looked  
ready to pass out or get even sicker. Though most of  
them helped each other up, some needed help. When  
everyone was in the locker room, Annabelle went with  
her dad to the bus.

"So do you regret working with Herb now?" Craig asked uncertainly.

"I'm starting to, but I know this isn't the end of  
it."

"Yep, well let's hope these boys make through the next  
couple of months."

"More like games if he's going to keep doing this."

"Just don't quit for their sake ok? They will probably  
need you since you're close to their age and you know  
what's really going through their heads."

"Who said that I was going to quit? I'm not giving up  
that easily."

"That's my girl." Craig said and kissed her forehead.

**

* * *

Thank you so, so, so, so much Lia06 for editing I wish that I knew all this before I even started the story. I hope that this seems better. Thanks again. Also thanks so much for the reviews they are very helpful.**


	4. Feelings Being Revealed Part 1

**Thanks Nikkd03 for reviewing, and Lia06, my editor.**

**Chapter 4. Feelings being revealed, Part 1.**

* * *

On the plane back to the US, Annabelle had the window  
seat and Jack was on her other side. Even with as  
loud as it was, Annabelle heard Bah and Buzz snoring  
up a storm. She started to laugh a little thinking of  
a way to quiet them.

"What's so funny Belle?" Jack asked with a confused  
face.

"Bah and Buzz. I thought that my dad and step dad were  
bad, but wow."

Jack started to laugh to just think about her step  
dad, Ted, snoring.

"What can we use to stop it or make it sound funny?"  
Jack asked.

"Helium, but we don't have any."

They started to laugh imagining what it would sound  
like.

"Do you have a clothes pin?"

"I think. But OC, wouldn't that hurt too much?"

"I don't know. I guess we'll have to find out."

They put clothespins over their noses trying not to  
wake them up or get noticed by the coaches. After 5  
minutes the clothespins were on and the snoring softer.

"I have a feeling that their noses are going to be  
sore when they wake up." Annabelle said after she sat back down.

"And not to mention they'll have red marks on them  
too."

Annabelle and Jack talked for a little and making sure  
that the coaches didn't see what they did. After some  
time, Annabelle started to feel really tired and laid  
her head on Jack's shoulder and fell asleep. When they  
landed Jack lightly shuck Annabelle before Bah and  
Buzz woke up. When they got out it was pouring buckets  
so they ran into the building while the plane was  
getting fueled up for another trip. Annabelle looked  
over in Buzzy and Bah's direction and sure enough saw  
red lines on their noses. She started to laugh softly  
as they were rubbing their sore noses.

"What's so funny?" Jack whispered in Annabelle's ear.

"If you look at the two Coneheads that we used clothes  
pins on, you'll know."

Jack looked up and saw the red marks and them still  
rubbing their noses and started to laugh too.

"Time to get back on guys." Coach Patrick yelled.

Annabelle sat with her dad this time with OC behind  
her and Herb in the row next to her. The take off went  
smooth until they felt a jolt. The plane slowed down  
and the pilot came out saying that they hit a moose.  
They had everyone get off and Herb had six of his  
players push the plain back to the hanger. In the  
building Annabelle played a game of poker with the  
guys and half listened to Herb on the phone talking  
with Patti.

"Three nines."

"Not back Pav. Not bad."

Annabelle sat out the next game and watched the news.  
When they started to talk about the Soviets, she  
looked up at Herb who was also watching. When Herb  
turned around after watching the news clip, Jack came  
up behind Annabelle and put his hand on her neck.  
Immediately Annabelle threw her head back and looked  
up to see Jack's smiling face.

"You better be glad I didn't scream or hit you."

"Oh that wouldn't be a good thing indeed."

"The plane is ready, Mr. Brooks."

"Thank you. Let's head out."

Instead of sitting with her dad and Herb, Annabelle  
sat next to Rizzo with Jack in front of her. For most  
of the ride Annabelle wrote a letter that she was  
going to translate into Braille for her sister.

"Does it hurt to be away from her?" Rizzo asked.

"Yeah, but I guess this will make her feel better to  
know that even though she pushed me out of the door,  
that I'll still write to her."

"And she needs all the adventure possible." Mac added  
from behind her.

Annabelle continued to write until the plane landed in  
Minneapolis. She went to her apartment to type her  
letter in Braille, but Jack had other plans. Before  
she could even sit down at the typewriter, there was a  
light knock on the door.

"Jack, what are you doing here?" Annabelle asked in a  
hushed tone.

"Well, I wanted to see you before you went to bed."

"I'm just going to type up the letter for Grace."

"Can you teach me how to read Braille? I saw you back in college running your fingers over dots on the letters she sent you and you smiling."

"Ok. Come over here and get a chair." Annabelle pointed over at the desk as she sat down.

Annabelle started to do individual letters of the  
alphabet in Braille to make it easier. For the next hour  
Annabelle taught Jack the basics of reading it. By the  
end of it they didn't know how close they were from  
each other until Jack looked at Annabelle and gently  
turned her face to look at him. He brushed his lips  
against hers and then looked at Annabelle's surprised  
face.

"Wh. what was that for?"

"I. I'm so sorry Belle I."

Annabelle then kissed him before he could even finish  
his sentence. They kept kissing each other until  
Annabelle looked out of the corner of her eye at the  
clock on the wall.

"Holy shit it's mid-night!"

"I need to get back up to my dorm. For all I know Silk  
and Rizzo will still be awake. Good night Belle."

Jack gave Annabelle one last kiss before he left.

'How did that happen?' she was left wondering.

**

* * *

I hoped you liked this. Please read and review.**

Cecilia to answer your question about Jack and Annabelle dating, that's going to be in the later chapters. Their still really good friends at this point. Thanks again for the great ideas I really don't know what to do without you now.


	5. Feelings Being Revealed Part 2

**Oh my God I'm so sorry for all those who wanted this story updated, I just couldn't get the inspration to continue, but now I think I do. Thank you for sticking to the story and encouraging me to update it and giving me ideas. If there are any questions please, please, please ask me and I'll be more then willing to answer them, or if you have any ideas that you would like to see in the story, give them to me too. I'll stop rambling so everyone enjoy this chapter and hopefully I can put some more up. Thanks again.**

**

* * *

Feelings Being Revealed Part 2**

About two weeks after Jack and Annabelle's little incounter in her room, Annabelle stayed quiet along with Jack. Instead of getting closer, they stayed the same and didn't talk about it to each other. She mostly was preoccupied with doing her job with keeping the team in order and sending her sister to school that she didn't have time to herself. Herb started to notice how she had jumped into her work and family, and not really herself and the team itself, that he came to her office one day.

"Hey Annabelle how's everything going?" Herb asked and sat down in front of her desk.

"Busy. Everything just doesn't seem to be going like it used to, and it's kept me busy." AB said and rubbed her temples.

"Well then today and tomorrow you will take off and do some girly things with my wife. I don't need you to wear yourself out before the end of the Olympics. Besides I think Patty would like to have you around since you never come over to our house."

"Thanks Herb, but I can't…"

"You will or I'll make you." Herb said seriously.

"Fine. I'll leave right now and not come in here tomorrow, but after that, please let me do my job?" AB said tiredly.

"Good. Now pack your bag or whatever you have to do and you can either watch the practice or go straight to my house."

Annabelle nodded and stood up. She gathered her things and followed Herb out of her office.

"You know Annabelle; I never knew that you took so much effort into your work." Herb said without looking at her. Annabelle knew what Herb was trying to do, and she played right into it.

"Well when it comes down to doing work for you Herb, you can't make a mistake." Herb looked back at her and smirked.

"Ah Craig I was just going to look for you." Herb said and jogged up to him. Annabelle continued walking out of the building.

"Hey Herb; what's the deal with AB?" Craig asked and watched as she walked outside.

"She's been working so hard that she's going to wear herself out, and I told her to take a break, but she really didn't seem to want to."

"I thought that would happen." Craig said and walked back into Herb's office. They had a little meeting and went off to the team practice.

Annabelle walked back to the U and changed. She called Patty and scheduled a girl night that day where they would go out and eat some dinner together and maybe shop some. She laid down and fell asleep for a few hours. She knew Herb was right, and she could wear herself out pretty fast if she was allowed to. This is what she loved about Herb; he never let her over work herself, and if she did, Herb would sort of suspend her from work until she was better. Annabelle woke up about 4 hours later, and changed into some jeans, light weight t-shirt, and tennis shoes. She walked to the bus stop, and rode until she was about three blocks from the Brooks' home. Annabelle was just about to ring the doorbell, until Danny and Kelly opened the door and almost tackled her to the ground.

"You're finally here!" Kelly squealed. Annabelle laughed and hugged the both of them until Patty came up to them.

"Danny, Kelly, don't try to kill Annabelle."

"No it's ok Patty. Besides they're right, I haven't been here in ages." Annabelle said and hugged Patty.

"Ok Margie will be over after she finishes making dinner and you two promise to be good? I don't want to come home to a disaster." Patty said and looked mostly at Danny. Annabelle chuckled and hugged both of them again before they went in. "Ok so what do you want to do first? Go shopping and the have dinner, or have dinner and then go shopping?"

"Um I really don't care. It's up to you." Annabelle said with a slight chuckle.

On they're walk to the bus stop, Annabelle told Patty about her little sister, living in Boston, and about any love life she had. When it came to the love life, Annabelle told her of a boyfriend she had before she was asked to work for the Olympic Games, and how they were planning on getting married. Over dinner they continued the discussion,

"So you truly loved this guy? What made you two split before the Games?" Patty asked and sipped her water.

"Yeah I loved him, but the only thing was, I had different views on everything then he did. He just seemed like a 1950s guy, where the wife stays in the kitchen, cleans the house, and has babies; but I'm not like that at all. I have to explore things, do what things that most women wouldn't do, and most of all voice my opinions. I can't just sit around all day knitting little booties for a baby that I'm going to have, make dinner, take his coat, say 'Did you have a lovely day dear?', and just be his maid."

"I can see where that is coming, but what did your mother think about him?"

"Oh she thought he was great. She even grounded me when I broke up with him." Annabelle said and laughed at that memory. "She even almost had me call him to say that I wanted to get back together because I was acting irrational, but I never did and I'm glad I didn't."

Patty nodded and chuckled a little at it. "Is your mom still giving you a hard time about being here?"

"No not really. I really haven't talked to her since I came here."

"Alright I know this is going to sound like I'm being noisy and all, and your dad or Herb might have warned you about it, but do you like anyone on the team?"

Annabelle had a feeling that Patty was going to ask that question, but was shocked at the same time. "I um…yeah I do like someone on the team, but I really don't know if I should say his name." Annabelle said with a chuckle. "But what the hell! Okay I like Jack. I've liked him since God knows when, and I still do, but I know that he doesn't have the same feelings as I do. But please Patty, please don't tell Herb. I don't want him to be kicked off the team, or be worked harder then the others."

"Don't worry Annabelle I won't tell him. It will be our little secret, and maybe after the Olympics, you can tell him exactly how you feel about him. Maybe he'll have the same feelings for you by then."

Annabelle smiled and thanked Patty. They continued to eat they're supper before heading off to do some well deserved girly shopping.

**

* * *

Again I'm sorry I didn't update this story. I'll try to keep up with it, but right now I'm recovering from surgery and next week school starts up again. I hope you like this chapter since I can't find the original chapters that I was going to revise. Please read and review.**


	6. Feelings Being Revealed Part 3

**Thank you for the reviews I feel so happy to write something that people like. On with the story now!**

**

* * *

Feelings Being Revealed Part 3**

When Annabelle finally went home that night with Patty, she was so relieved to tell someone that she liked Jack. She was glad that the one person that she knew personally didn't bash her for liking 'the Jack O'Callahan'. She knew that her mother hated him with all her might, but her little sister loved him from the first time Annabelle described him in her high school years. Back then he was what most hockey players would call a shrimp. He wasn't as tall as he was now and muscular wasn't even a question, but his attitude was the same. Annabelle sat on her bed and just chuckled at the thought of when they first met;

_Annabelle was a chubby little thing at the age of 13 when she went into high school. Jack was a sophomore, yet he still hadn't grown into his body. Annabelle of course was one of the lonely and lost freshmen wandering the halls. She in fact had moved to Boston, Massachusetts a few weeks ago into the same neighborhood as Jack. At this time Annabelle's dad, Craig Patrick was in the NHL, and she wished to be just like him, and including her great-grandfather, grandfather, and her great-uncle. Her life was rocked by the messy divorce, but she stayed strong for her baby sister at the time, and went to school. _

_She too started to have a crush on Jack O'Callahan, but she only thought that was because he was a hockey player. _

Annabelle came out of her little trance and saw that she was looking at a picture of OC and her at the rink a little ways from they're house. Mr. and Mrs. O'Callahan loved having her around. Just looking at that picture, she saw that she had changed from the chubby girl, to a full blown woman.

"_So why do you want to be a hockey player? And why even play hockey? I mean you're a girl and all." Jack asked her the first time he had seen her out on the ice with a hockey stick and puck._

"_So what if I'm a girl! I can do anything that a boy can do." Jack did his cocky smirk and in a way challenged her to a one-on-one game. _

"_Ok then prove it." _

_Annabelle hit the puck over to Jack and waited for him to move. Jack looked at her in the eyes and moved very slowly forward. Annabelle kept pace with him until he started to move to the left. Annabelle stopped and saw that his feet were going the other way. She faked a move to the left, which made him move to the right. Annabelle stole the puck and went the other way in a flash. _

"_How…how did you know that I was going to do that?" Jack asked amazed._

"_It's simple, your feet. You gave yourself away when you were trying to fake the move."_

"_And how would you know to look at my feet?"_

"_Simple! Taught by a NHL grandfather, father, and uncle. I don't mean to say I know every trick of the trade, but I know enough for my own good." Annabelle said quietly._

"_Oh. Well what's your name?" Jack asked letting his guard down._

"_Annabelle Patrick."_

"_I'm Jack O'Callahan." Jack paused and looked at Annabelle. "Wait a minute! Don't you go to my school?" Annabelle nodded. "And you also live in my neighborhood?" Annabelle nodded again. "Well it was nice to meet you Annabelle." Jack said and skated up to her._

"God I miss those days when we could just have fun without someone breathing down my neck." Annabelle whispered. She was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Hold on a minute!" Annabelle yelled. She stood up and walked to the door and opened it. "Hey O.C. what're you doing here?"

"Just came to see you. I mean you weren't at the rink today." He said as Annabelle let him inside.

"Herb gave me today and tomorrow off. He said I was working too hard."

"Should have known that." Jack said with a chuckle. "I see you brought this." He said pointing at the photo album.

"Yeah. I wasn't going to leave it for my mom to burn." Annabelle said and chuckled. She watched as Jack looked through and stopped at a picture of them sitting on a swing with Annabelle's head on his shoulder. She saw the look on his face soften and him running his finger over the picture.

"I remember when our friend took this. Pete was teasing us about something, and later on that night, he took this picture." Jack said in a far away voice. Annabelle walked up beside him and looked at the picture.

"God I remember that day. It was your graduation day and you kept saying, 'I can't wait to get out of this town. I just want to go to college and then to the NHL', and you made it through college, but you've got a bonus."

"Yeah." Jack said lightly. "But I kicked myself for everyday I was in college and I left you with the mother of all hell."

"Jack it wasn't that bad. I guess the only thing that kept me going was looking forward to your visits, and I also spent a lot of time with your family. It really wasn't that bad." Annabelle said and looked at him.

"Do you want me to tell you something that I never told you before?" Jack asked and looked at Annabelle in the eye.

"What?" Annabelle asked a little worried.

"There were multiple times when I was going to leave college and come and take you away from your mom, but I had to stop myself knowing that you would be mad at me for not doing something for my life. I wanted so bad to take you away, but when I came down for that one visit, I believe it was Thanksgiving, and I saw you with your boyfriend, I just couldn't look at you the same way again." Jack paused and looked at Annabelle searching for any anger, but didn't see anything, so he continued. "You looked so happy and I thought that what ever would happen next, we would just be friends from high school."

"Jack… I did love you a lot. I was scared that you had someone at college, so I went out with Andrew for the sack of going out with someone, but it turned out to be more then just mending to a broken heart. I was thinking of leaving, but I couldn't leave my little sister, and running away. Everyday was a hard day that never seemed to be getting better, until I graduated and went to the same college as you. The only thing was, was that I still dated Andrew, and didn't want to break up with him." Annabelle said and sat down. "Then finding out my dad was working in these Olympics, and being asked, I couldn't pass up something like this. But finding out that you were here made me even happier; so much that I actually broke up with Andrew before he could propose to me."

"You broke up with Andrew?" Jack asked amazed.

"Yes. I didn't love him that much. He had everything planned out, but it really didn't include me." Annabelle looked at Jack's amazed face and chuckled. "You seem amazed that I did something like that."

"Yeah… I mean no, it's just that it's odd that…" Jack stopped because he couldn't think of anything to say.

"Look I'm not trying to ruin this moment, but you might need to get back to your room since you have a long practice tomorrow and then more games to play coming up."

"Alright, but will you be at the rink tomorrow?"

"Yes, but then I'm going to see Patty again and then maybe Gail. I haven't seen her after the wedding."

"Ok, I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Just get some rest so you can have some fun with us on the ice some time soon." Jack said and kissed her cheek.

"Good night." Annabelle said and smiled.

"Good night Belle."

**

* * *

Ok I guess this chapter was a filler, I couldn't really think of anything to write since I haven't seen the movie in a while. Hopefully this weekend I'll write a few chapters for those who want this updated.**


	7. Practice, Practice, Practice

**Thank you so much for the reviews. I love it when they come in! Here are some answers to a question I received:**

**Why couldn't they have just said how they felt all those years ago?** **Well they were afraid that they're feelings would ruin they're friendship if they broke up, and they thought it was a stupid little crush. **

**What can't they just say it now? Annabelle wants to keep everything professional and also she doesn't want to get Jack in trouble with the affair.**

**

* * *

Practice, practice, practice**

Annabelle woke up that morning with a kink in her neck. Instead of waking up in her bed, she woke up with her head laying on the photo album she was looking at the other night. The last picture she was looking at was of her and Jack in hockey gear on the ice they used to dominate when they were younger. It wasn't taken that long ago either and it made her laugh. She looked over at the clock on the wall and stood up slowly massaging her neck. The team would probably be out on the ice right now and Annabelle really didn't feel like talking today, but just relaxing by the ice. She dressed quickly into her running shorts and tank top with a jacket tied around her waist before leaving. When she arrived at the rink, she was right; the team was out on the ice.

"Hey Doc." Annabelle said and stood next to him.

"Annabelle shouldn't you be at the dorm asleep or something?" Doc asked concerned.

"Doc you can never keep me down. I became bored to quickly and decided to run a little so I came here." Annabelle said taking a seat on the bench.

"But you should be resting." He argued back.

"Oh but Doc, I am resting. It's just that right now, all I want to do is see their practice without being at work." Annabelle said and relaxed even more. Doc chuckled and continued to watch the guys run drills and line formations.

At the end of the practice Annabelle followed her dad, Doc, and Herb to his office. Their little meeting over the next couple of games was discussed and last minute changes were made. Annabelle let Doc and her dad go out the door, when Herb stopped her from going.

"Hey AB can I ask you a question?" He asked seriously.

"Um sure." Annabelle said and sat down in the chair in front of his desk.

"You and Patty must have had a real good talk last night. Might I ask what was discussed?" Herb asked and sat down behind his desk.

"No Herb. What Patty and I talked about is strictly between us." Annabelle said trying hold back a chuckle that wanted to escape at Herb's frowning face. "Seriously Herb, it was girl talk, and no man should get in that type of thing." Herb cracked a smile and waved his hand in signal for her that she could leave. "I'll see you tomorrow, and _you_ get some sleep." Annabelle said firmly.

"You know I should be saying that to you." Herb yelled as she walked down the hall.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Annabelle mumbled.

As Annabelle walked by the opening to the ice, she couldn't resist going out and looking at it. It seemed like a million years since she last skated and her legs almost made her walk out on the ice. The only thing that stopped her from walking out on the ice, or to her office to get her skates, was the persistent giggling. Annabelle looked slightly over her right shoulder and saw…

**

* * *

Sorry guys if I'm leaving it here, but I need to regroup my thoughts and watch the movie and million more times before I continue. Thanks for all those who have stuck with me and this story. Please leave plenty reviews!**


	8. What Are You Doing Here? Part 1

**Thanks for the review, and I hope that you can still stick with me until I can get everything in order so it makes sense. On with chapter 8! Now this chapter will seem very confusing and out of place, but I assure you that you'll fine out the whole meaning before the story ends.**

**

* * *

What Are You Doing Here?**

_As Annabelle walked by the opening to the ice, she couldn't resist going out and looking at it. It seemed like a million years since she last skated and her legs almost made her walk out on the ice. The only thing that stopped her from walking out on the ice, or to her office to get her skates, was the persistent giggling. Annabelle looked slightly over her right shoulder and saw…_

Annabelle tried to hold in her anger at the two people she saw, but it really didn't seem to work.

"Well Dennis it's great to see you up to your old self huh?" Annabelle said hot headedly.

"Oh Annabelle I don't know what your talking about. Jack and I were here just talking about his new hockey career and you just had to come out here and accuse me of doing something. Doesn't that seem a little unfair?" Dennis said with a sneer.

"No it doesn't. I'll see you tomorrow Jack and don't be late." Annabelle said threateningly and walked out the rink so fast she didn't know how she made it through the doors. What she didn't know was that she was being followed closely by Jimmy.

"Annabelle…" Jimmy said before she made it to the street. "Annabelle wait up." He was slightly out of breath when he made it up to her. "Was that who I think it was in there with O.C.?"

"If you mean Dennis, then yes. I thought I could leave that bitch back in Boston, and to think she was once my friend, and I always knew she was after Jack from the moment she met him!" Annabelle yelled and started to run across the semi-empty street, again closely followed by Jimmy.

"Annabelle slow down!" Jimmy yelled at her after he grabbed her arm. "Just calm down and stop acting like a little kid in a candy store that is being told no!" Jimmy yelled at her. Annabelle was slightly taken-a-back at his attitude. "Jack can't control every damn thing that bothers you or this whole world! You should know that! Your not a little kid anymore, grow up and get over the fact that he might like Dennis and he used to like you."

"What does it matter to you?" Annabelle yelled back yanking her arm from his grip. "I don't need to listen to you right now. Just leave me alone alright! I'm sick of people trying to tell me how to deal with my anger and thoughts. Maybe I want to deal with them for myself on my OWN!" With that Annabelle kept running until she found herself in front of the Brooks' house. In a way she just wanted to talk to Patty and not get judged like she would with her mother.

She knocked twice on the door and heard little thumping sounds and yells coming from Kelly. "Annabelle!" She said sailing into her arms after she opened the door. "What're you doing here?" She asked intently. "Mommy Annabelle's here!" Kelly yelled inside the door still latched around Annabelle's waist.

"Well let her in silly." Patty said happily until she saw Annabelle's face. "Kelly take your brother over to Margie's and I'll call you when it's time for dinner." Patty said. Kelly was about to say something back, but stopped by the look on her mother's face. She let go of Annabelle and went to get Danny. "Come in the kitchen, I'll get you some tea and we can talk." Patty said sweetly. Annabelle nodded and followed her into the kitchen and sat down in one of the chairs. Patty handed her a nice cool cup of tea and sat down in front of her waiting for her to start.

"When I went to the rink today…you know how I can't just stay still for long in one place?" Annabelle started out slowly and looked at Patty. Patty nodded letting her know to continue. "Practice went great and the guys were working hard. I couldn't have been happier…Herb wanted to have a meeting in his office with Doc, dad, and I, so I went, well afterwards I went back out to the ice. I kept hearing this giggling and it sounded familiar in a sickening way. I looked up in the stands and saw Jack with one of my former best friends, Dennis. I knew Jack liked her and Dennis liked him too. I blew my top when I saw them and Dennis acted like everything was like it was three years ago. Jack of course didn't say anything and just watched me. After I ran out of the rink, Jimmy followed me…" Annabelle stopped to get a drink. "He knows the whole thing behind Dennis and me, and how I act around her. Well I guess I sounded real stupid at sounding like I owned Jack, and Jimmy let all the bricks fall. I guess he is sick of me telling him everything that's going on and just let loose, but I couldn't handle it anymore." Annabelle had tears running down her face now, and looked her fisted hands.

"Annabelle…" Patty stopped and waited until she looked at her before continuing. "I know that Jack still loves you in a way you love him, but if he sees something in Dennis, it's his fault for leaving you. Don't go all out and blame yourself for what he does and doesn't do." Annabelle nodded.

"I think I should call Andrew down here so I can at least have someone that I can trust besides you, Herb, Doc, and dad." Annabelle said and stood up.

"Do you think that a wise choice?" Patty asked a little surprised.

"Yes." Annabelle said and nodded. "Tell Kelly and Danny I'll visit them before the next round of games. I have to get back to the rink and help Herb determine who should be cut from the team."

"Just remember Annabelle, don't do anything that you'll regret in the future." Patty said and hugged her.

"I won't. Bye Patty. I love you." Annabelle said and walked out the front door.

* * *

The next day, Annabelle walked into the ice rink with her old hockey bag from a former club she used to play in. Inside it was all her hockey gear, skates, a couple of sticks, and about a dozen pucks. Today she was determined to keep up with her practice and not just become a girl that used to play hockey. Annabelle didn't get that much sleep the other night, and it reflected in her appearance. Herb had stopped her on the way in asking if everything was ok, and Annabelle had made up the lie of the players that were going to be cut to the players that were cut that was getting to her.

'I can't keep doing this! I thought that being back here with Jack was going to make all my dreams come true about the future, and now all I know is that it was one huge mistake.' Annabelle kept saying to herself. Mentally every time Annabelle thought of the good times she had with Jack, Rizzo, and Jimmy in college was going down the drain because of Dennis.

Annabelle walked into her office, locked the door and closed the blinds. She changed into her hockey gear and walked quickly out to the ice. At this point all she wanted was to be alone and not have Jack or any other person, including her dad out there on or near the ice. Annabelle skated and slapped a few pucks around for an hour before she heard the team come in. after gathering all the pucks and broken hockey sticks, Annabelle walked to her office and changed back into her daily sweat suit and worked for the remaining four hours on things Herb needed done before the day was through so he could mail it off to Walter.

* * *

Four and a half hours later, Annabelle was interrupted by a soft knock on her door.

"Who is it?" Annabelle asked annoyed.

"It's me honey can I come in?" Her dad asked.

"Sure."

Annabelle watched as her dad stepped through the door and looked around at how it seemed to be cluttering up with papers and hockey memorabilia.

"I saw you out on the ice today and I was wondering what's bothering you?"

"Nothings bothering me dad, I just sometime like to be alone. I've been like this since the divorce and this is all I really want is to be alone and not be in a room all the time with people."

"Annabelle your mom called me today and asked that you come up to Boston during Christmas. I know that it's not that far from now, but it's up to you if you want to stay here or go have Christmas with your family."

"Can I think about it before I say yes?" Craig nodded and turned to leave. "Hey dad…Thanks for everything. I know I haven't said it in a while, but I really mean it." Craig smiled and walked out closing the door.

'I might have to take my mother's offer and leave for Christmas.' Annabelle thought to herself and went on with her work.

**

* * *

Please tell me if this chapter seemed a little out of place because I might change it, but it's up to you readers. Thanks.**


	9. What Are You Doing Here? Part 2

**Thanks Flowersc871 for the review. This will be my last chapter until I get back from Hurricane Katrina Relief in Louisiana. So enjoy this chapter and leave me tons of reviews please. Here's Chapter 9 enjoy!**

**A/N: This chapter is slightly harsher then the others, but I'm trying to get the big arguments out of the way so it won't necessarily drag on to the end. I hope this isn't too much in the way of arguments, but Jimmy and Rizzo need to be harsher then in the movie.**

**

* * *

What are you doing here? Part 2**

That night Annabelle stayed in her dorm room reading one of her semi-favorite books, Little Women. Sometimes she wished that she could be Meg March the older and more dominant sister, but other times she wanted to be little selfish Amy with the limes and pencils. Annabelle sighed and looked at the clock on the wall, 10:30 p.m. surely the guys would be settling down from the practice and maybe even asleep. Annabelle thought back to the past couple of days and everything was a complete 360 turn for the worst. With Dennis up in Minneapolis, and more Pre Olympic Games coming, Annabelle didn't know if she could actually pull through it. In a way Annabelle wanted to throw in the towel because things weren't going her way, but in another way she had to pull through for the sake of her sister's schooling. Annabelle was driven from her thoughts with a soft knock on her door. She stood up from the bed, and walked slowly toward it to make sure her emotions, mostly her anger, was in check.

"Oh my God Andrew! I didn't…why…" Annabelle couldn't finish her little form of a question.

"So I guess you are happy to see me? How're you doing?" He said coming in her room.

"I was doing horrible, but now I guess I'm not. I didn't think you would be down here this quick, and what about school? You're not the kind of guy that would leave school." Annabelle kept rambling.

"Well first of all you sounded depressed on the phone, and I came down quickly so I could be with you for as long as you need me here. Plus I have family leave from school so it's no biggy."

"No biggy! Andrew this everything thank you!" Annabelle said and hugged him again.

"Well were do I set my stuff and sleep?" Andrew asked looking around her comfortable dorm room.

* * *

That next morning Andrew awoke Annabelle early to go out for a quick mile run before practice.

"Are you sure Mr. Brooks and your dad will be fine that I'm coming? I mean I don't want to intrude."

"Andrew its fine, now hurry up." Annabelle said laughing at his nervousness. She knew exactly what he meant by not wanting to intrude, because of Jack, Mike, and Jimmy. She knew that hated him for everything, but wouldn't really say anything to Annabelle.

Once they made it outside, Annabelle and Andrew continued talking about her job, and Andrew talked of Boston. Annabelle stopped short when she saw a familiar car.

"Hey isn't that Dennis's?" Andrew asked pointing at it.

"Yeah and where's a hockey stick when I need one?" Annabelle said hotheadedly.

"Annabelle just stop worrying about it ok? It's ok, alright?" Andrew said and gave her a one armed hug. Annabelle nodded her head and continued walking with him down the road where the started jogging.

* * *

About an hour later Andrew and Annabelle was almost one turn away from returning to the dorm rooms when they saw the team coming out in small groups talking and laughing. Andrew slowed starting to get a little nervous being around the intimidating hockey players and watched Annabelle for any signs of her mean streak getting the best of her. Right when he looked back at the dorm building that was getting quick close, Andrew saw Dennis and Jack coming out together. He heard Annabelle take in a sharp breath and could feel her anger coming off her.

"Annabelle don't you even think about it." Andrew told her seriously. "You've done enough yelling and getting angry, now let's go inside."

They passed by the car not even looking at the two sick love birds, but out of the corner of Annabelle's eye she saw Jack look up shocked.

'That's right Jack you better be shock so you can stay with your sex kitten.' Annabelle said mentally.

Once inside the building, Annabelle and Andrew relaxed, mostly Andrew from the nervousness around Jack. Yet his nervousness wasn't going to get any better, as Rizzo and Jimmy walked out of they're dorm rooms across the hall.

"Oh shit…" Andrew whispered with fright.

"It's ok." Annabelle whispered back. "Just head to my room."

"Hey Annabelle can we have a word with you?" Rizzo asked starring daggers at Andrew.

"What about?" Annabelle asked while unlocking her door, letting Andrew in and closing it.

"What the fuck is he doing here?" Jimmy asked with rage.

"Damn it Jimmy I'm not going to let Jack and that slut occupy my time every time I see them, so I have Andrew here. Is that such a big problem?" Annabelle said with a harsh whisper.

"Your trying to get back at Jack aren't you!" Rizzo demanded.

"Yeah so what if I am? At least I know what I'm getting myself into."

"No you don't." Jimmy said.

"Don't you dare tell me what I do and do not know!" Annabelle almost yelled. At this time Jack came running up the stairs seeing the three of them, he slowed.

"AB what the hell is Andrew doing here?" He asked breathing heavily.

"I called him ok? I called him down here so I can have someone I can _trust_!" Annabelle said putting infuses on 'trust'. Jack was taken aback and looked into Annabelle's raging eyes. Inside he could see hurt and confusion on top of betrayal. He walked back down the stairs and straight to the rink.

"Keep that little pip-squeak out of my sight Annabelle or I swear someone will scream bloody murder." Jimmy said pointing a finger at her dorm room door. At that he walked off with Rizzo. Annabelle was slightly shocked that she was seeing this kind of reaction from Jimmy. She walked back into her dorm room, picked up the phone, called Herb and told him that she wasn't coming in because of a guest that popped up in the middle of the night.

Throughout the rest of the day, Annabelle stayed close to Andrew and didn't go out unless when they went to lunch. She felt a little relived that he was back in her arms, and hopefully she would be able to forget about the feelings she had for Jack. After all this wasn't a fairy tale in any way in the world.

**

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please leave me reviews.**


	10. I Can't Believe You!

**Thank you so much for the reviews vaughnloveralwaysandforev, surfer-kel, and Flowersc781. I'm sorry if it seemed a little confusing, but there's a lot of background to Jimmy, Rizzo, Jack, and Andrew. Soon hopefully if they follow what I want planned I can get to the point. Hope you all enjoy and here Chapter 10!**

**

* * *

I can't believe you!**

Annabelle was sitting on the bed in her dorm with Andrew in a chair play cards. They had been like this ever since the team came back from practice and the only visitors that came by was Bah, Buzzy, and Pav. The three of them really didn't seem too impressed with Andrew from the looks they were giving him when Andrew wasn't looking. Herb found it interesting when Annabelle didn't come to practice and had a visitor that visibly affected half of the team, all of the BU guys. Annabelle looked up from her hand of cards when the phone started to ring.

"Hello?" Annabelle asked still holding her hand of cards.

"Annabelle I want a private meeting with you right now in the office downstairs. Your dad will be there too, and come alone." Herb said seriously and hung up. Annabelle stood looking at the phone like someone had frozen her right on the spot.

"Belle was the matter? Who was it?" Andrew asked getting up.

"Herb. I have to go to a meeting right now. You can just stay in here and maybe hide in the closet for safety." Annabelle said jokingly. She set her cards down and grabbed her keys to the room, and left.

When Annabelle made it down the stairs to the first floor, her dad was waiting outside Herb's room.

"Hey dad what's this meeting about?" Annabelle asked coming up to him.

"I don't know. I was hoping you would tell me." Craig said like a protective father.

Annabelle knocked on the door and entered when she heard a grunt, Herb's usual come in sign. The two entered and saw Herb sitting at an office desk in the small meeting room. He didn't really look that pleased and when he saw Annabelle he didn't anymore pleased then before.

"Annabelle do you know the reason why my team is acting differently? One day they're all happy go lucky, and then the next I have half a dozen pissed off players that can't even say your name without harsh meaning. What is the matter?" Herb asked waiting with mean eyes and Craig looking down slightly at her.

"This girl I knew from Boston came down and started hanging around Jack; I got mad and called my ex-boyfriend down from Boston. I guess Rizzo, Jimmy, and Jack don't like him that much and are showing it." Annabelle said and looked down at her feet feeling Herb star her down.

"Is this ex-boyfriend still here?" Craig asked.

"Yes."

"Send him home." Craig said simply.

"But dad…" Annabelle started getting angry again, but hurt as well.

"I don't want to hear about it anymore Annabelle. Its time to grow up, so send that boy away or I'll do it for you."

"What about Jack?"

"I don't have the authority to send that girl home; it's all Jack's choice. Now go send that boy home now." Craig said and walked out. Herb sat there starting at Annabelle and then the closing door. Annabelle ran out of the office with tears in her eyes and up to her dorm room.

When she entered her dorm room it was unpleasantly quiet. Annabelle walked out to the hallway again, but this time heading to Rizzo and Jimmy's room. After knocking and hearing grumbling and other voices, the door opened to reveal Jimmy. He looked at her and waited for her to say something.

"Jimmy have you seen Andrew?" Annabelle asked simply.

"In your room." He said shortly.

"Where in my room?"

"You should know cause you went in there not too long ago."

"No I didn't. I just came back from a meeting with Herb and my dad." Jimmy looked a little surprised and looked behind him to the group that was huddled in Rizzo and his room.

"Hey O.C. where's your girl?"

"In my room I believe. She said she was going to go to the shop down the road and get something." Jack said not looking up from his cards. Annabelle looked from Jack's sitting form to Jimmy's face. She frowned slightly and walked back to her room with a little edge. When she entered through the front door it was still silent as could be, but then she heard what she was hoping not to hear. Jimmy followed her into the room further until they reached her bedroom where Andrew was sleeping.

"Oh your so much better then she ever was. How come you didn't get me sooner?" Andrew asked huskily.

"Because she had you around the neck and I knew she wouldn't let you go." Dennis said out of breath.

Outside the door, Jimmy's jaw dropped and he looked down at Annabelle to see her cry quietly. She walked away when laughter was heard, and picked up her pace when she was fully out the door. Jimmy was about to walk out when the other teammates came in looking at him.

"What's the matter?" Robbie whispered.

"Where's Jack?" Jimmy asked looking over some of the heads.

"Went after AB. What's going on in there?" Robbie asked again.

"Simple; Andrew and Dennis." Jimmy said and walked past the guys. A few followed while the others lingered for a few seconds.

"What are you going to do?" Mark Johnson asked.

"Find Annabelle and Jack. Hopefully there will be enough of both of 'em when we find them."

"I don't think AB should be mad at Jack, after all, he didn't set up Dennis and Andrew." Buzzy said.

"I don't think any of us know what AB and OC are like when they're angry, except themselves." Rizzo said from the back of the group.

_

* * *

Outside_

"Annabelle I'm sorry I let her stay here, I knew that you two had bad times with each other, but I thought that you guys settled it." Jack said stopping Annabelle.

"Jack, Dennis and I will _never_ get over each other. All she ever wanted to do was get under my skin and she succeeded with you. When she started to go out with you in college my heart was crushed and she saw it. Andrew was not of any help to me…" Annabelle yelled and stopped before dropping into a sitting position on the ground sobbing. Jack sat down next to her and brought her into a hug.

"Shh, it's alright Annabelle. I'll try to send her home, okay?" Jack asked rocking her listening to her cry softly and hic-up slightly. Annabelle nodded but still stayed on the ground crying.

Jack held Annabelle for about five minutes until groups of three of the teammates made it out to them.

"Where are Andrew and Dennis?" Jack asked.

"Well…" Robbie started, but was finished by Cox, "Andrew is screaming 'uncle', and Dennis is gathering her things and fast."

"What do you mean Andrew is screaming 'uncle'?" Annabelle asked for the first time.

"We um, we…" Mark started but couldn't finish because he was laughing too hard.

"Jimmy, Rizzo, and Bah I guess have him tired up upside down until he screams 'uncle'. They said since there isn't a locker room or ice around they can't lock him in there for a couple of hours. How're you feeling?" Wells asked still laughing.

"Better thanks to you guys. I guess I'm just too thick headed to listen to a group of great friends, thanks again." Annabelle said and with help was lifted up by Jack. Soon there was a huge group hug, before everyone could let go of Annabelle, Rizzo, Jimmy, and Bah came out whipping they're hands on their shirts with satisfied faces.


	11. Almost Back to Normal

**Thank you so much for the great reviews. It feels great to write something everyone enjoys. I hope that you like Chapter 11, and hopefully it's better then Chapter 10. **

**A/N: The bulk of this chapter is a flashback to why the Boston guys don't like Andrew and why Annabelle doesn't like Dennis. **

**

* * *

Almost Back to Normal**

Annabelle sat watching the team practice new lines that Herb thought would help them succeed in defeating the Russians. The team was now much better off without Dennis and Andrew around, and they're attitudes only improved to a certain extent. The only thing that lingered with them was the thought of two people being cut from the team, with Timmy Harrer in the line up. Annabelle and Jack remained friends and they're relationship was starting to get stronger.

Herb and her dad never really found out about Andrew except that he made a quick escape during the night. Christmas wasn't too far away, actually it was less then a week away and Annabelle hadn't made her mind upon going home or staying to have it with the team. If she did stay it would've been the first Christmas in over 10 years that Annabelle had with her dad.

"Hey AB what're you doing tonight?" Jimmy asked when he skated up to the bench to get another bottle of water.

Annabelle shrugged her shoulders and looked out on the ice.

"You miss it don't you?" Jimmy asked looking into her eyes.

"Yeah I do. I just miss the free flowing motion of being out there and performing."

"Yup; hey I got an idea, when was the last time you were out here playing hockey with guys?"

"Um I think since freshman year of high school." Annabelle said a little unsure. "Why? What do you have in mind?"

"After practice we'll get some guys to stay out and we'll play some hockey with you. Besides you still look down since Andrew left." Jimmy said with concern in his voice.

"Thanks Jimmy. I guess I am a little down since I thought Andrew was going to be the right one for me."

"No you save that for Jack alright?" Jimmy whispered and skated back out to his net leaving Annabelle a little shocked.

Annabelle stood up and walked back to her office and locked the door. She sat down thinking about what Jimmy said and that maybe he was right.

_

* * *

Annabelle was in her freshman year of high school and was starting to fit in a little better. Jack and her had become great friends even though he was a year older then her and in the 'big leagues'. Everyday after school, Annabelle would sneak out of the house and go play some hockey with a few boys in the neighborhood. The guys that would make fun of her stopped after a few games when she beat them. It was during her freshman year that Annabelle met Andrew, but they really weren't friends._

_By Annabelle's sophomore year, her and Jack went to every dance they had or Annabelle went to every game Jack had. Around this time Jack started to like Annabelle along with every other guy in the school .Annabelle at this time quit figure skating and left it to others with more passion then her to continue. _

_With Jack's last year of school at hand, he had her come to EVERY game, in state and out, to every dance that he was invited to, and she had to be there for his graduation. Things were fine until he left and Annabelle was all alone until Andrew stepped out of the shadows and started to date her. Jack didn't find out about her dating until he left for college. The conversation between the two of them on the phone was unforgettable._

"_Annabelle it's for you, he says he one of your friends…" Her mom said handing her the phone._

"_Hello?" Annabelle asked unsure of who it was._

"_Hey AB how's it going?"_

"_JACK!" Annabelle screeched. _

"_I guess you're happy to hear from me?"_

"_Yes I am. So how's college life treaeten' ya?"_

"_Lonely without you here to go to the dances, parties, and games."_

"_Oh come on Jack, I can't be there all the time to hold your hand, besides I'm dating now and keeping up with my studies."_

"_You're dating?" Jack asked surprised._

"_Yeah Jack I can date you know! Andrew is sweet and nice to me all the time."_

"_But…how did this happen? I mean wasn't it not too long ago you said he would be the last person you'd date?"_

"_Well I met him more in the open and I like him. He's really nice to me. So how's college hockey going?"_

"_Annabelle don't change the subject, how did you two finally meet up?" Jack asked getting annoyed._

"_I was out on the ice just skating around and he came up and just asked if we could go to the movies some time soon and I said yes. Come on Jack it's not going to kill you that I'm dating a guy from high school. This is probably a little fling."_

"_If you say so AB. Well I need to go and study some before heading to practice. I'll talk to you later, k?"_

"_Yeah alright. Oh Jack, give 'em hell out there."_

"_I will. Bye."_

"_Bye." Annabelle hung up the phone and looked at the clock, 5:45, and nothing to do. Her mom and step-dad were both at work, Grace was at school, and her dad was probably working with some hockey team._

_She sat down in front of the TV not really watching what was on and thought about what Jack said to her._

'_I mean wasn't it not too long ago you said he would be the last person you'd date?'_

"_Well Jack, I did say it, but I didn't mean it. I can't just wait for someone like you to come and take me off my feet when you feel like it." Annabelle said out loud._

* * *

Annabelle looked at the clock on her wall that read, 4:30, if she kept thinking like she was, her answer would probably come, but she didn't want it. In reality, Annabelle was too afraid to like Jack, the tough guy, because it would break down her walls that she built when she dated Andrew._

* * *

Annabelle sat watching the hockey game Jack and the Boston Terriers were playing. Andrew had come with Annabelle and continuously asked what that call meant or what she thought of that play the other team made. In-between periods when Annabelle didn't leave for drinks, Andrew made short hints about them going out again, and possibly back to his house to watch TV._

"_Look Andrew I don't have time to go out because of school and my sister." Annabelle said a little annoyed._

"_Just think about it." Andrew said and stood up. "I need to go and get a few things done for school. See you tomorrow." _

_After the game finished, Annabelle ran down to there locker room waiting for Jack to come out._

"_Hey Jack!" Annabelle said and hugged him. Jack smiled and hugged her close._

"_I thought you said that you couldn't come because of butt head."_

"_Only you to come up with clever names huh?" Annabelle asked teasingly._

"_You know me. Beside where is he?" Jack asked letting her go._

"_He left to go home. I don't know and I'm starting to not really care." Annabelle said a little agitated. _

"_Hey OC good game out there." A dark haired man came out with wet hair. "Oh I'm sorry." He said realizing that Jack was talking._

"_It's ok Jimmy, besides I would like you to meet Annabelle Patrick, the girl I talked to you about that could kill a goalie."_

"_Oh yeah, well it's nice meeting you Annabelle and I guess I'll see you later. I have a few things to finish so I'll see you back at the dorm." Jimmy said and walked down the hall with his hockey bag._

"_He seems nice." Annabelle said leaning against the wall looking at Jack._

"_Yeah he's a real good friend. Just to tell you, he's wanted to see what your shot is like."_

"_Yeah since you told him it could kill a goalie. Jack just to tell you, I haven't played a real game of hockey since early high school."_

"_Well hopefully we can change that if it's alright to butt head out there."_

"_I don't care what he thinks." Annabelle said stubbornly._

_Jack chuckled and looked up when more of his team came out. Mike Eruzione and Dave Silk walked out talking and laughing, but stopped for a moment when they saw Jack._

"_Hey OC what're you still doing out here?"_

"_Talking to my good friend." Jack said and nodded over to Annabelle._

"_So you're the infamous Annabelle Patrick?" Rizzo asked._

"_I guess so, and you are?" Annabelle asked shaking they're hands._

"_I'm Rizzo, or Mike Eruzione."_

"_I'm Silky, or Dave Silk. So are you really that good of a hockey player?"_

"_Oh my God Jack how many people did you tell?" Annabelle asked laughing._

"_All the hockey players." He said chuckling._

* * *

Annabelle remembered that meeting real well and it developed even further when she went into college. That was when she met up with Dennis again and when she won't let Andrew go._

* * *

Annabelle walked through the halls of the dorms heading to Andrew's room so they could go study. It was then that she saw someone that she knew when she was younger, Dennis. At that moment she looked over at Annabelle._

"_Well Annabelle I didn't know that you came here. Since when did you come out of your cave?"_

"_Since I knew your ugly face wasn't going to be in front of me." Annabelle said and walked right by her. Dennis didn't stop there and followed her to Andrew's room._

"_Looks like something crawled up your butt and died. Seriously why did you choose this place? Your daddy is in New York isn't he? Why not go there and get knocked up by his hockey players?" Dennis said with a smirk knowing she was getting under her skin._

"_Because that's your job." Annabelle said looking at her. "And you know what; it wasn't my choice to have skill while you have to make it up." Dennis walked away in a huff toward her wing of the dorms._

"_Ok, so good hockey player and trash talker. I'll keep that in mind so I won't get under your skin." Jimmy said coming up behind her. _

"_Hey Jimmy what're you doing here?"_

"_Just going to check in on my girl." He said and walked on._

* * *

Annabelle looked back up at the clock and knew that if she couldn't concentrate on her work in her office, the next best place would to be at her dorm. She gathered up everything she needed and walked out in the dark hallway. Herb and the others had left at least an hour ago and hadn't locked up. Annabelle saw the key hanging on the hook for her to lock up._

* * *

Annabelle was in her sophomore year of college with Jack and the others except Rizzo in their junior. Rizzo had graduated the year before and was looking for a job. Annabelle and Andrew had been fighting a lot lately and her friends had seen it happen in front of them. It was only one time that it took for Jack, Jimmy, and Dave to get after Andrew and that was when he slapped Annabelle for smart mouthing him for something she did._

"_Come on Andrew! I can't go, I have things to get done that are more important then going to the bar." Annabelle said in the doorway of her room. _

"_Nothings more important then going to the bar! Annabelle let loose and forget your studies so we can have fun. Please?" Andrew said harshly and slightly drunk._

"_NO! I'm not going to the bar to get drunk out of my ass like you do." Annabelle said loudly._

"_I don't get drunk out of my ass!" Andrew screamed back at her._

"_What ever; just go away smelly ass." Annabelle mumbled and was about to close her door when Andrew threw it open and slapped her across the face. Annabelle flew to the floor holding her cheek and saw that Andrew was going to slap her again. Before he even made it down to her, she heard a slight yelp and Jack was standing behind Andrew holding his wrist._

"_I dare ya." Jack said mincingly._

"_Get out of our business O'Callahan!" Andrew said._

"_I'll get out of your business when you don't show up here again." Jack said and let go of his wrist. Andrew looked back at Annabelle and walked quickly out of the dorm. On his way down the stairs he ran into Silk and Jimmy. They took one look at him and continued upstairs._

"_AB what happened?" Silky asked kneeling down to her sitting form._

"_Andrew hit her and I don't know where his scrawny ass went." Jack said holding Annabelle._

"_We saw him going down the stairs and I guess he left the building." Jimmy said._

* * *

That was the only time that Andrew laid a hand on Annabelle because of the threats that he received from the hockey team and mostly Jack, Jimmy, and Silky. Annabelle smiled thinking back to that time, and the answer to her question on whether she loved Jack or not was on the tip of her tongue.**

* * *

I hope that you liked this chapter. It may seem a little confusing, but I'm trying to stick to the movie and not change the whole plot that we know. Please review!**


	12. Merry Christmas

**Thanks for the reviews and I hope that you enjoy this chapter. **

**A/N: I don't own anyone except Annabelle, Andrew, and any other person not in the movie.**

**

* * *

Chapter 12: Merry Christmas…**

Annabelle was in the middle of her work when there was a knock on her door and many whispers coming from behind it. She set down her pin and walked to the door turning on her lights so who ever it was didn't trip over anything and wake up everyone. When she opened the door, the whole team except Timmy was standing there.

"What's going on?" Annabelle asked looking at them and then stepping out to look down the hall. "Is something…"

"AB can we talk to you?" Mac interrupted her. She could clearly see they were a little nervous about all 21 of them getting caught in the middle of the hall and most particularly in front of Annabelle's room.

"At this hour?"

"Well since we're all up and everything. Please?" Buzzy begged like a little kid in a candy store. Annabelle stepped back and let all of them come in and make themselves comfortable on the sofa and floor while Annabelle took a seat on a chair.

"Ok so what bothering you guys to come in here at 2 a.m. when we have to leave in three hours?"

"Timmy." Everyone said at the same time.

"Look you guys I can't solve that problem. Herb is the coach and he's the one calling the shots. I'm here only to make sure things run smoothly for the team and you guys."

"Exactly! You're here to make sure we get along and we're not with Timmy here." Coxie said.

"You guys should be the ones to say something trust me. Besides I'm on very thin ice right now with the whole Andrew and Dennis thing so I can't really push it. Now will you guys go back to bed so you can do well tomorrow?" Annabelle said and yawned.

"We'll try to talk to him tomorrow, but we'll probably need your help." Pav said. Annabelle nodded and watched them leave to go to bed.

* * *

While the team was loading they're bags onto the bus that was taking them to the airport, Annabelle walked up to her father.

"Hey dad I just wanted to tell you I thought about the whole Christmas thing and I want to go home so I can be with Grace. I know that you wanted me to stay…" Annabelle said but was interrupted by Craig.

"I understand honey. Grace really depends on you and I respect that more then you'll ever know. When will you be leaving?"

"Today. I'll go to the game for as long as I can and then I'm going home until the 27th that way I can be here for New Years." Annabelle said and shifted her bag. "But please don't tell the team. I don't want they're Christmas to be ruined." Annabelle whispered enough for her dad to only here.

"I understand." Craig said and smiled. "Well let's hurry up and get on the bus. Have you noticed the guys are different though?" Craig asked.

"They're acting the same as I've known them." Annabelle said and walked over to the bus to put her things away and take her seat. Craig chuckled and followed in her pursuit.

The drive was relatively quiet since some of the team was asleep or nodding off. Annabelle looked out the window at the small snow flacks that were falling and the dark morning sky. The thought of going home was so over whelming that she really couldn't wait. But then the thought of the guys came back into her head.

'_They're not going home. They're not as lucky as you are to get a plane ticket to see Grace. It seems like a bad idea to go home and leave them here to fend for themselves._' Her mind kept saying back and forth.

The ride on the bus ended as fast as it began and they were soon boarding the charter plane to the game against the IHL. The flight seemed like the ride on the bus, fast. When they landed, Herb instructed them to grab they're bags and get ready for practice after they get everything that needs to be in they're rooms set up.

* * *

During practice Timmy was quiet the show off. Annabelle watched him very closely and he sometimes looked over at Annabelle to see what she was thinking. The team was completely on edge and clearly wanted Timmy gone. Rizzo was under so much pressure that he missed the simplest of goals by a yard. Herb went on a full raging fit and had Mac take Rizzo's place on the line.

After practice Timmy came out first to see Annabelle leaning against the wall.

"Hey Annabelle how's it going?"

"It's going good. How's the cheek?" Annabelle asked with a smirk. Timmy touched his cheek along the dark red scar.

"I didn't think you would hold up against me that well." Timmy said.

"Touché." Annabelle said and looked over at the team that was coming out of the locker room.

"I'll see at the game." Timmy said quietly.

"What was that all about?" Suter asked.

"Just a little rivalry finishing I guess." Annabelle said with a smirk.

"Oh yes your handy work." Buzz said almost laughing out loud.

Annabelle breathed on her knuckles and whipped them on her shirt with a proud smile on her face.

"You mean you're the one that gave him that scar?" Mark asked with amazement.

"Oh yeah and I think that's the reason Herb's watching her like a hawk." Buzz said. The team laughed and Annabelle walked with them back to the hotel rooms.

The game started soon and Annabelle was dressed in the appropriate code, a suit that was light blue with an even lighter blue blouse underneath, and with her hair pulled back into a ponytail. She was pacing back and forth almost like Herb, but stopped every so often to look up at the clock. It was in the second period and the teams were tied 2-2. So far Team USA was holding up to the IHL League. Timmy came blazing out of the center of the ice and faked the goalie in a move to where he scored. Although it was a good feeling to know that they were leading, the team didn't celebrate as much.

Herb on the other hand treated Timmy like one of his kids and that's saying a lot. Annabelle watched Herb like a hawk every time Timmy would go on the ice or come off it. She knew something had to be said and fast or Timmy would definitely be on the team and two people off it. When the buzzer sounded Annabelle stood waiting for the team to leave, but she also went to Herb before hand and asked to speak to him. When the others walked into the locker room, Herb instructed Craig to point out what needed to be done to improve while he and Annabelle talked.

"Ok what is so important that we have to talk now?" Herb asked annoyed.

"What do you think your doing Herb? I mean bringing in Timmy a few weeks before the games and possibly cutting two well deserved players, I'm just wondering when these games are going to end?" Annabelle asked.

"Look Annabelle you don't have any concern in this. I brought Timmy in here because he deserved this as much as any other guy on this team." Herb said pointing at the locker room.

"I don't have any concern in this!" Annabelle asked astonished. "Like hell Herb, I'm as much as this team as they are! I'm there almost 24/7 with them helping them with they're problems and Timmy is one of they're problems! You just let him come in here and take the ice like he's been here for years. Herb this has to stop or you will have to go back to what it was like at day one."

"Annabelle stop worrying about my team and start worrying about you. You've caused problems with my team that I've had to fix so don't say that I can't have Timmy here to see how he reacts to this kind of work." Herb said and walked into the locker room. Annabelle stood outside and slowly walked away to head back to the hotel. Once inside she grabbed her bags and waved down a taxi.

Before leaving though, Annabelle left a note saying,

"_Hey dad sorry I didn't get to say bye, but you just have fun with these guys until I get back. Like I said this morning about not letting the team know right away, I didn't have Herb have you come out or draw attention to my absence. Just have fun and I'll call you on Christmas Eve. _

_Love you,_

_Rose"_

She folded it and set it on his pillow. While in the cab she passed by the arena the game was being held at, she could only imagine the cheering going on in there with Team USA winning. At some point she felt like she was abandoning them for her personal gain. But it was the best thing to do now that she got Herb even angrier with her then before.

* * *

After the final buzzer sounded signaling the end of the game, the score was 3-2 Team USA. It was a good win before Christmas and New Years for them, but they knew Herb expected more from them then any other person. After the team finished showering and packing they're gear back up, Jack and Rizzo walked out of the locker room expecting to see an anger Annabelle, but in return the hallway was empty. All the team had heard Herb and Annabelle's raised voices, but not clearly what they were talking about.

"Maybe she's at the hotel." Rizzo said with hope in his voice.

"Yeah because I want to find out what they were yelling about. I know for sure that AB wouldn't yell at Herb for any reason." Jack said waited with Rizzo for the rest of the team to come out. By the time they walked out of the locker room and to the bus it was dark outside and freezing cold.

"Wait a minute guys don't you want to talk to Herb about the Timmy problem?" Mac asked.

"Well yeah but can't we wait 'til tomorrow?" Jack asked.

"No let's do it tonight while everyone is on the bus and we'll have Herb's attention." Mac said and stopped Craig before he boarded the bus. "Hey coach we have to talk to you about something."

"What about?" Craig asked looking at the four players.

"We want Harrier gone and soon. He doesn't deserve to be on this team if he hasn't put forth the effort like we have." Mark said.

"Let me get Herb." Craig said and walked to the bus. Not too long he returned with Herb in tow.

"This better take two minutes." He said with a bit of edge.

"This is crazy Herb. You bring him in this late." Jack said after a few seconds.

"We've got parents buying tickets, getting rooms. What are we supposed to tell them?" Mac said looking Herb straight in the eye.

"And with one us going home as it is…" Jack added.

"I guess I don't have to ask where you stand on this do I, Rizzo?" Herb said interrupting Jack.

"This wasn't Rizzo's idea." Mac said in his defense.

"You want me to say 'I'm scared of getting cut'? I'm scared of getting cut. Everybody is." Rizzo said.

"We just want it to be fair, Herb." Jack said trying to really get Herb to listen.

"Don't try to tell me what's fair. He was right back there with us in Colorado." Herb said getting annoyed.

"That was six months ago!" Rizzo almost yelled.

"And you don't think he's been playing for the last six months?"

"Not with us he hasn't!" Rizzo said back.

"So?"

"So there's a difference!"

"Like hell there is! All I know is that that kid can flat out play!" Herb said looking at the four players and even Craig.

"What and we can't?" Jack asked angrily.

"He's got great vision on the ice…stick…soft hands…"

"That's not the point!" Mac yelled.

"You know what else he's got? He's got the attitude I want on and off the ice, so somebody here better tell me why I shouldn't be giving him a hell of a look!" Herb yelled.

"Because we're a family!" Mark finally said.

"What?" Herb asked shocked.

"We're a family." Mark repeated.

"A family. And this is the family you want to take to Lake Placid?" Herb asked much softer then before.

The four friends all agreed together and looked back at Herb.

"Harrier can help us then I'll send him home. Just remember that we've got one more to get down to 20." Herb said and walked away.

* * *

It was very late at night when Annabelle's plane finally landed in Boston. She collected her bags and started to look around for her step dad. When she caught sight of him she almost ran to hug him.

"Hi dad!" Annabelle said happily.

"Oh my Annabelle! My sweet Annabelle!" Ted said excitedly.

"How are mom and Grace?"

"They're doing great. Grace can't wait to see you and you're mother has been wearing a path in the carpet the last time I saw her before I left. When we didn't hear from you at first I thought that you weren't coming up here for Christmas."

"Well I just couldn't keep the heart to leave Grace alone for so long." Annabelle said hugged him again.

"Let's go home kiddo." Ted said and picked up her bags. "So lets see, your spending Christmas with us right?"

"I'm basically spending a week with you guys and then I'm going to celebrate New Years with dad in Minnesota."

Once Annabelle walked in the house she said good night to Ted and went straight to her room. In the morning when she woke up the smell of breakfast and coffee brought back the everyday tradition. Annabelle stretched and walked out of her room in her over sized t-shirt and plaid pants.

* * *

"Good morning everyone!" Annabelle said to her parents and then crouched down to Grace's eye level and touched her cheek. Grace reached for her hand and smiled knowing her hands very well. Grace leapt out of her chair and into Annabelle's arms. Annabelle hugged her close for a few minutes and then put her down so they could eat.

"Honey you need to go over to the O'Callahan's to see them. I told them that you most likely would come and they said to come over no matter what time in the morning." Her mom said and drank her coffee.

"Well I think I will then." Annabelle said and stood up and walked to her room. She changed into black pants and a red turtle neck and had her snow boots on since it snowed a few inches during the night. After getting her coat on she practically ran over to the O'Callahan's and knocked on they're door.

She heard footsteps coming but it seemed to take forever. She could visibly see her breath while waiting. Finally the door opened to reveal Mrs. O'Callahan in her robe and slippers.

"ANNABELLE!" She screamed grabbing her into a hug and dragged her in. "My goodness look at you! How's Jack? He's not causing trouble is he? Oh if he is I'll…"

"Sheryl he's not causing any trouble. He's the same Jack O'Callahan that left six months ago." Annabelle reassured her.

"Well he called me last night and asked where you were, and I told him that I didn't know."

"I didn't tell any of them except Herb, Doc, and dad that I was coming up here."

"Well honey you better call Jack cause he's worried sick that that Herb Brooks ran you off." Mrs. O'Callahan said in her thick Massachusetts accent.

"He should know better then that!" Annabelle said with disbelief in her voice.

"He said he heard you and Herb yelling at each other outside the locker room yesterday."

Annabelle looked at Sheryl and then around the living room. There were multiple pictures of Jack and his younger brother, James, in hockey and family events.

"How's James?" Annabelle asked breaking the silence.

"He's doing great. I think he might be asleep right now." Sheryl paused and looked at Annabelle. "Annabelle what are you doing here? Don't tell me it's just because of Grace, there must be something else too."

"I don't know Sheryl."

"You love him don't you?" she asked looking into her soul.

"Love who?" Annabelle asked looking at her.

"Jack. You love Jack."

"Yes I do, but Jack…"

"…loves you dearly Annabelle. Every time he called me he talked of you. Sweetie if you're here because you're unsure, leave and go back to Minnesota and you'll find your answer." Sheryl interrupted.

"I guess." Annabelle said and stood.

"Annabelle I suggest that you go before it's too late. Jack can't wait forever."

Annabelle hugged Mrs. O'Callahan and left the house. Instead of walking back to her house she walked to the local ice rink. Everything was the same, which included pictures on the wall of Annabelle in her baby blue ice skating outfit and Jack in his hockey gear. At that moment Annabelle knew everyone was right and ran back to her house as fast as the snow and boots would let her. Once she entered her room she picked up her now empty bag and re-packed everything.

"Honey Andrew called and asked…" her mom said but stopped in the doorway. "Where are you going?"

"Home." Annabelle said simply with a smile.

**

* * *

I hope that you liked this. It took me forever to write! Please review.**

A/N: This chapter would have been up sooner but my computer had trouble uploading chapters. Oh and by the way this is the longest chapter I've writen so far so I hope it makes since.


	13. And A Happy New Year!

**Thank you so much for the reviews and I hope this chapter will be as good as the last.**

* * *

…**And a Happy New Year!**

"What do you mean your going home?" Her mother asked in shock.

"I'm going to go spend Christmas with daddy." Annabelle said now zipping her bags.

"And how are you going to get there? You don't have a plane ticket."

"Yes I do!" Annabelle said waving the ticket in front of her mother. "Mr. and Mrs. O'Callahan bought it for me as a 'just in case'."

"They don't have the right to give that to you."

"They gave it to me as a Christmas gift. Besides I can come a spend Christmas with you guys as much as I want, but right now I'm wanting to spend Christmas with daddy."

"He put you up to this didn't he?" She asked angrily.

"Mom, daddy doesn't put me up to anything ok?" Annabelle said and set her bags down on the floor. "I just want to spend a Christmas with him since you never let him have us after the divorce. Besides I'm an adult now so I can make my own choices. Grace understands perfectly and wishes that she could go with me."

"I know the reason! The O'Callahan's gave you that ticket so you can hook up with they're son. Am I right?" She demanded.

"If they did want that, then they didn't have to waste they're money. Mom I've loved Jack ever since we moved to this neighborhood, and to tell you the truth, I don't think I could live without Jack." With that Annabelle picked up her suitcases and walked out to awaiting taxi.

Her mother followed her out the door trying to get her to reconsider her choices. Annabelle didn't budge and with the help of the taxi driver, put her suit case in the trunk. She looked at her mother one more time and smiled before shutting the door. The taxi drove off in the slushy snow until her mother couldn't see her anymore.

* * *

Jack woke up the next morning to Jimmy's snoring. He walked to the small kitchen and looked out the window. A fresh blanket of snow had fallen over night.

"A white Christmas." Jack whispered. He started to coffee maker to wake himself up. He called his parents the other night to wish them a 'Merry Christmas' and also to find out from them if they heard or seen Annabelle. The answer was something he didn't really want to hear, but he guessed Annabelle would probably be back at her dorm. He walked back to his dresser and pulled on a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt before walking down to Annabelle's dorm. He knocked a few times, but no answer came, he knocked a second time, but still no answer. He was about to knock a third time, except Craig came out of his room across from Annabelle's.

"Hey O.C. what're you doing outside AB's room?" he asked tiredly.

"I was trying to see if she was back. The team and I didn't see after the second period of the game the other day, and I just wanted to see if she was ok." Jack said quickly getting embarrassed standing outside her room.

"I might as well tell you that AB went home yesterday for Christmas, but she'll be back before New Years."

"Went home for Christmas! How come she never told us?" Jack asked in disbelief.

"She didn't want you guys to be bummed that she left for about a week, so she just left during the game. Also with yelling at Herb, which I know you heard she had to leave immediately." Craig explained.

"She's still with the team right?" Jack asked worriedly.

"As far as I know of." Craig said and looked at Jack seeing something differently about him. "You love Annabelle don't you?"

Jack was shocked at first and just stared at him for a few seconds. "Yeah I guess I do. I've loved her since high school."

"No wonder she speaks of you differently. Look Jack I understand that you love her, but please don't let this get in the way of your game."

"It hasn't and it won't. I swear coach." Jack said seriously. Craig nodded and walked back into his dorm. Jack looked into space trying to figure out how this all happened and why he just spilled the beans to his coach, let alone, Annabelle's dad.

Jack walked back into his dorm and saw Jimmy still asleep. The coffee was done so Jack filled his cup and sat down at the little table. He contemplated over his choice of telling Annabelle straight out at Lake Placid how he felt, or wait until after the games when he knew he had time to think the final things over. He was snapped back into reality with Jimmy's loud snore, Jack then threw a small soft pillow near-by at him. The pillow landed on its target, Jimmy's head, Jimmy let out a loud snort and woke up.

"Why'd you do that?" Jimmy asked sleepily. "We don't have practice today."

"That's right sleeping beauty we don't, but I can't stand it when you sound like a bear." Jack said and took a sip of his coffee.

"So what are you doing up at this hour? I thought you would sleep in after all the drills and practices that Herb puts on us."

"I went to see if Annabelle was back yet, and found out from her dad that she is in Boston. She left yesterday during our game."

"Was Herb behind it?" Jimmy asked a little worried.

"No, Annabelle had it all planned out, but didn't want to tell us." Jack said and looked at his stemming cup of coffee. Jimmy looked at Jack and saw something else that he didn't say.

"O.C. what else happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"Something else happened so spill."

"When I went over to find out if Annabelle had returned, Craig saw me over there. We started talking and that's when he told me that she was home for a week. Then he asked the question that I wished I never answered." Jack stopped and looked at Jimmy. "He asked if I loved Annabelle and I said yes. Craig took it very well considering it was a ground rule that no one can date her, but I guess he knew that we have a different friendship then any other person on this team." Jimmy nodded and smiled.

"Well just be grateful that he didn't skin ya for liking his daughter and admitting it up front." Jimmy said and walked to the bathroom.

Jack chuckled and continued sipping his coffee. Before he could go to the bathroom after Jimmy came out, Jack answered the door to find Buzzy there.

"Hey Buzzy what's up?"

"Doc wanted me to tell you that he and his wife are having Christmas dinner over at they're place tonight so the whole hockey team is invited."

"Sounds like fun. We'll be there." Jack said and watched as Buzzy went down to the other door to tell the news.

* * *

Annabelle was on her flight just becoming more nervous by the minute. What she really wanted was to jump in Jack's arms and kiss him and tell him without hesitation, even if Herb and her dad were there, that she loved him. Already she dodged the bullet with Andrew, just the thought of being around him again, made her want Rizzo, Jimmy, and Silk back up there to help her hang him from a locker. In the short amount of hours that she was gone, she already missed the team. Annabelle looked down at her watch and saw that it was almost one in the afternoon, the team might have practice, but she didn't remember ever asking Herb if he wanted practice at all.

* * *

Jack sat in the common room with the team. There wasn't that much talk going around, but what small talk they had was about the up coming games against the Soviet Union.

"Do you think we'll even get a chance at beating them?" Neal Broton asked.

"Sure we will. Hell with all this training we better. I'm not about to do anymore hour worth of Herbies." Mike Ramsey said.

"I second that." Steve Janaszak said.

"You know I would go to the bar, but I'm not up to going out." Coxie said.

"Why? Herb wearing you out?" Silky asked with a slight challenge.

"Oh come on guys don't do this now. We're gonna be leaving in a couple of hours to Docs and you guys don't need to be piss-out drunk." Rizzo said.

"Fine, but on New Years Eve, we're drinking until one of us passes out." Coxie said.

"What's the catch?" Buzzy asked.

"If I pass out before Silky, I'll do an hour worth of Herbies." Coxie said even though he really didn't want to.

"Then I'll do the same if I pass out." Silky said and they shook on the bet.

"This'll be good." Mark whispered to Wells.

* * *

"Great dinner Velta. I really enjoyed it." Herb said setting his plate in the sink.

"It was my pleasure Herb. After all you, Craig, and my husband have been working none stop with this team, I have to do something."

"Thanks."

Velta watched as the team ate two turkeys and had uncountable side dishes on mashed potatoes, vegetables, and home made cookies. When they finished eating, Jimmy grabbed the bag that was sitting in the corner of the kitchen and started to hand out presents.

What the team and coaches didn't know was that Velta and Patty had a trick up they're sleeves. Velta looked at the clock on the wall that read, 10:45; the team's surprise should be here by now. Velta calmly and quietly snuck to the back door to look out and there was the surprise walking up. After opening the door and getting the present in and warmed up, she said,

"I'm so glad you changed your mind."

"Me too." Annabelle said smiling and sipped her hot chocolate.

In the distance they heard they heard Herb say good bye so Velta walked to the doorway to the kitchen.

"Good night Velta, thanks for having me over."

"Good night Herb." She said and waved.

As soon as the door closed, Annabelle heard Jack say, 'Let's play some football!' All the guys stood up and walked to the kitchen to get they're coats. Annabelle stood in a shadowed part on the kitchen, close to the refrigerator. She made sure all 21 guys had walked out of the kitchen before she walked into the living room to surprise her dad.

"I know what you mean Doc, but we still have to have a chance at beating them."

"I understand Craig, but the country doesn't. The Soviet Union has dominated this game since '64…"

"…Can't you guys for one minute not think of the Olympics?" Annabelle interrupted Doc.

"Sorry Rose but this…" Craig said and looked up in surprise, "Annabelle…ANNABELLE WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Craig said with so much excitement.

"I couldn't stay that long away from the team and you." Annabelle said with a huge smile. Craig stood up and brought her in a hug.

"God I can't believe you couldn't stay away from here for a couple of hours."

"Oh daddy come on, I love it here and I want to stay with the team. I can go to Boston any time I want, but right now I want to be _here_." Annabelle said.

"Why don't you take your coat off?" Doc asked.

"No I'm gonna go out and surprise the boys."

"You mean Jack?" Craig asked with a smile at Annabelle's quizzical face. "Yes I know that you love him and I'm impressed that when you were 'fighting' with each other, you didn't kill him."

Annabelle smiled with a slight chuckle and kissed his cheek and Doc's too.

"Well I'm gonna tell the others Merry Christmas." Annabelle said and walked through the kitchen and quietly out the backdoor.

The guys were playing hockey on a fairly good sized pond in the yard. Annabelle remembered when she would come to visit she would come and fish with Doc's kids and grandkids. She could see that the guys were playing the traditional hockey with 6 people on each side. The only thing was, one side had an extra person. Close by Annabelle was a fire that they set to keep them warm when they took a break.

Annabelle walked down the snowy embankment to watch them play. None of the players seemed to notice her standing close by. She watched as the Coneheads made they're famous goal together and cheered.

"Great move Buzzy!" Annabelle said. All the guys turned around with surprised or shocked faces.

"ANNABELLE!" They all screamed.

She smiled and was almost tackled down by the players. The first person she hugged was Strobel, but the first person that took her by surprise was Jack. In one swoop he gave her what she wanted, a true to the heart kiss. All the guys cheered and yelled Jack and Annabelle's names.

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked after everything settled down a bit.

"I couldn't leave you here in the lion's den for a week. All of you would die of boredom." Annabelle joked.

* * *

It now was New Years Eve and only 45 seconds left of 1979. Everyone, including the team hoped 1980 would bring miracles with the Cold War ending, the hostages being released, and the gas shortages demolished.

"Everyone made a wish for the New Year?" Annabelle asked over the T.V.

"Yes." They said in response, except Silk and Cox, who were passed out drunk.

"What about them? Can't someone wake them up?" Annabelle asked.

"Naw they'll be fine. Besides they both have to do Herbies for an hour." Wells said.

Annabelle had been filled in on they're bet and thought it pretty stupid, but on the other hand, it suited them good. As the count down kept leading up to 1980, Annabelle only hoped the best for the team and also for her and Jack.

"5…4…3…2…1…HAPPY NEW YEAR!" The team said together.

**

* * *

Okay yet again a long and difficult chapter. I hoped you enjoyed it, and if you have any questions, just send me an e-mail.**


	14. Back To The Drawing Board

**Thank you for the reviews you guys. **

**

* * *

Back to the Drawing Board**

Annabelle sat watching the team practice yet again. Rizzo still was having problems executing his goal scoring, but he never gave up which kept him out on the ice. There still were 21 guys on the team, and they all knew one of them would be sent home if he didn't perform well. In the past week they had off for the holiday, Annabelle played hockey everyday to make up for her high school years. She and Herb really weren't on speaking terms unless it was necessary. After the so called 'Christmas Kiss', Annabelle and Jack were spending a little more quality time together, in and out side.

* * *

It was one day that Annabelle was by herself in the common room that Herb came up to her.

"Hey where're the guys?"

"Probably resting or playing poker." Annabelle said still looking at her newspaper.

"Annabelle can I talk to you?" Herb asked sitting down in the chair across from her.

"We're doing that right now aren't we?" She asked setting the paper a little lower to were Herb could see her eyes.

"I mean really talk." He said looking into her eyes. "I've noticed that we have hit rock bottom ever since that Andrew thing and I was wondering if there's any way of us getting back on the same page."

"Maybe, but Herb here's the deal; I want to be in the loop on everything, and I mean _everything_ with this team. When you brought Timmy in here I had to yell at the team to tell them I wasn't a part of it and I didn't know anything of it. But what mostly surprised me and busted my bubble was when you were babying Timmy. That right there just threw me off." Annabelle explained. "I just sometimes wonder what goes through your head and then other times if I'm just imagining everything that the teams going through."

"Well if you feel that highly on it, then I think tomorrow we should discuss something that will rock the foundation of this team."

"What do you mean 'rock the foundation'? Haven't you done enough of it?" Annabelle asked standing up in front of Herb.

"I'm going to cut a player very soon. The board members want me to get the final list in before Madison Square Garden." Herb explained. "We have to have 20 players before then, or it will possibly be harder on the team if we stall until the night before the Olympics."

"Well I'll stand behind you Herb, but I'll try not to take sides." Annabelle said more calmly. Herb nodded and started to walk away; Annabelle sat back down and looked at her newspaper.

"Hey AB thanks for not quieting after all these struggles." Herb said.

"What and let you win! Not a chance." Annabelle said playfully. Herb smiled and continued walking down the hall.

* * *

The next day while at practice, Annabelle took notes over the team's performance at who was doing the best and worst on drills. In reality all the boys were doing great, but the '20 teammates' was holding back the final roster. It was three weeks before they departed to Madison Square Garden to play the Soviet Union, and the 'what if's' were starting up full force. All the while Annabelle was getting job offers left and right for her work at keeping the team organized. Not only was Annabelle's job offers lifting her spirits, but her and Jack were getting more intimate with each other. So far they had gone out on three dates, of course undercover so Herb wouldn't find out.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" Herb yelled at the guys. "I want more flow in your plays. You're making it to where not only I can read it, but also where the others can read it. Put more effort into the plays!" Herb kept yelling. He nodded for Craig to hit another puck out to the ice and watched the lines fix they're problems.

As soon as the practice was finished Herb stopped by Annabelle and said,

"Come to my office for a meeting." He then left. Craig came up to her and they both went together. As soon as the door closed and Herb was seated the meeting began.

"Ok this is what I have in mind to keep the team on they're toes, I'm gonna cut Rizzo. That way none of the players can get comfortable with they're positions. Also I'm gonna take Jimmy out of the net and put Janie in it."

"Herb don't you think that's a little extreme?" Craig asked.

"Like I said, it's the only thing that will keep them on they're toes."

* * *

Later that night, Annabelle and Jack walked to the nearest restaurant to have they're date before the Olympic Games.

"So are you nervous about the Olympics?" Annabelle said after taking a sip of her water.

"Eh a little, but not too much." Jack said looking around.

"Jack what do you think will happen to us after the Olympics?"

"I don't know, but I hope that we can stay together as much as possible. I just don't want the same thing to happen again where I went off to college and you dated a guy who was a jerk, and then we get into a huge fight. Right now I do want us to work out, and hopefully after Lake Placid, we can go to the next step." Jack said.

Annabelle smiled at Jack and looked back out the window at the falling snow. This is what she loved about Minnesota, the snow; it seemed so light and fluffy that it didn't seem real. Annabelle had become lost in her fantasy that she didn't hear the waiter ask what she wanted until Jack touched her hand. After all the orders where taken, Jack looked at Annabelle's profile, which was looking back out the window.

"You love the snow here don't you?"

"Yeah. It just doesn't feel like I'm here, but at peace." Annabelle said looking at Jack, "Do you get what I'm saying?"

"Yeah I think I am." Jack chuckled. "Now about those job offers, which are you going to choose?"

"Well I've been asked to work for the USOC, the NHL, the Junior League, and many others outside to the U.S." Annabelle sighed, "But I just don't know what I want to do. I don't want to be stuck in the same place forever, but I want us to work out."

"Well maybe if I get into the NHL then we won't have to stay in the same place twice."

"You mean _when_ you get into the NHL, there is no 'if'." Annabelle said with a smile that also went to Jack. "Jack you have so many talents that will make an excellent career."

"Do you really think so?"

"When do you start questioning me?" Annabelle asked jokingly. Jack chuckled and looked out the window with Annabelle.

"I love you." Jack said unexpectedly.

Annabelle turned her head at Jack thinking she heard him wrong. Jack repeated what he said, but this time he said it to Annabelle's face. After hearing the second time, she smiled.

"I love you too." She whispered.

In what felt like minutes, they're dinner was finished and they were on they're way back to the dorms hand in hand. Annabelle felt like she was on Cloud 9 at that moment. She could name millions of reasons why she could think her relationship with Jack would work; they knew each other since high school, they liked the same things, they both had hot tempers, the list could go on and on. Also the number one reason she knew this relationship would work was that Jack knew what she wanted and didn't force her into other things that were uncomfortable.

"Annabelle what was the real reason you quit figure skating?"

"I wasn't that in love with it. I mostly loved hockey, but with figure skating I wouldn't be around Grace as much and I couldn't bear that." Annabelle said putting her hand out to catch snow flakes. "I did love figure skating, but I didn't love it enough to continue. The way I saw it was to have fun and get dressed up to perform, but when it turned into contending with each other, my skating friends turned against me."

"Well I'm glad that you quit because I wouldn't be here with you. Right now you would probably be getting ready for the Olympics. I know that you would've made it, but I'm glad you stopped." Jack said and kissed her hand.

"Jack did you really mean it when you said that you loved me?"

"Of course I did. I'll always love you." Jack said and stopped Annabelle. "Remember that night when we kissed in your room?"

"Yeah after we came back to the dorms."

"That night I wanted to say that I loved you, but it didn't seem fitting. Right here and now, I think it was a good thing to say it."

"I agree." Annabelle said with a chuckle.

"Now let's hurry up and get home, my ass is freezing." Jack said.

"I know a way to fix that." Annabelle said half joking, half serious.

**

* * *

Again sorry for the long delay. I hope that this chapter will make up for that time.**


	15. Pre Olympics door 1 A Way Out Door 2

**Thanks for the reviews you guys!**

**Note: Ok I just realized that I left out an important role with Coxie and Herb, but I guess it was on purpose. In this chapter Ralph gets cut from the team instead of before Christmas. I hope that you enjoy this little twist. **

**Pre-Olympics Door 1; A Way Out Door 2.**

"Hey Craig I need you to get Coxie, and Annabelle I think you should go finish up the paperwork for the Olympics." Herb said from his office. Herb watched as they left, while waiting for Cox.

_Jack's POV_

I watched as Craig came in half listening to what Buzzy and Bill were talking about, but just wanting to hurry up so I could see Annabelle. I watched out of the corner of my eye as Craig went up to Cox and the look on his face told it all. Herb was cutting him, so we now were down to 20.

_Normal POV_

Cox walked down the hall toward Herb's office knowing what was going to happen. The tension was thick in the air, but now he knew that it was diminishing as he walked down the hall. Once at his door, he knocked waiting for his answer.

"Come on in." Herb said with emotion dripping from his voice. Cox came in and sat down in front of Herb's desk waiting for him to speak.

"I hate to do this to you Ralph, but we need 20 players, and right now we're at 21. I hate to cut you Ralph you know that?" Herb said waiting for Ralph to respond. "Your one hell of a player Ralph I really do wish I could keep ya. This doesn't prove that you're a bad player remember that ok?"

"Yeah I understand coach." Ralph said trying to hold back tears. Herb stood up followed by Ralph and they shook hands. "Thanks for giving me a shot coach." Herb nodded and watched Ralph walk out of the office.

Ralph passed by Annabelle's office to say good-bye instead of waiting at the last moment. He knocked on the door waiting for a response.

"Hey Coxie how are things?" Annabelle asked cheerfully.

"I just wanted to say thanks for befriending me through this." Annabelle looked at Ralph in confusion. "I cut from the team. Herb needed his 20 guys, but I understand where he's coming from." Annabelle stood up and walked up to him.

"Ralph I wish there was something I could say to you that will make you feel better, but right now all I can say is good luck out there and I hope to see you soon." Ralph hugged Annabelle and continued to walk down the hall.

As the team walked through Madison Square Garden Arena the pressure blew up in they're faces. Just the thought of playing the Russians was so high that the room for error was as thin as a needle.

"Ok guys get your gear on we're going to have a last minute practice before playing against them. There is no room for respect against them." Herb said and continued to walk down the hall to his temporary office.

Annabelle and Craig stood outside while Doc went in with the guys.

"Hey Rose I just wanted to say that I'm proud you made it this far with Herb and all."

"Dad like I said months ago, Herb's not going to beat me. I refuse to lose when I can be strong for this team. Even though you and Doc are they're friends, I'm the closest to they're age so I understand what they're going through a little."

"And that also applies to OC?"

"Yes and no. If one of us ends it, it's for a good reason." Annabelle said flatly.

Annabelle stood behind the glass where the other rink techs stood. At this point she didn't feel it right to stand behind the bench or being with the USOC members. The thought about being around them was not a good one, especially with them offering her jobs. Just from standing feet from the guys on the ice she could feel the victory coming off the Soviets and the sickening respect the US players had for them. Also with this game, something didn't seem right after Jack started to push around a few of the USSR players. Then it happened, Jack was hit by one of the players and went down. Annabelle's breath hitched in her throat when she didn't see him getting up. The whistle was blown and the trainers went out to see if he was ok.

Finally Annabelle started to breath, but it wasn't a relieving feeling. She ran back to the locker room where Doc and the others were taking him. After seeing him being laid down on the bed, she moved a little from the doorway. Doc looked up from his position and gave her a grim look. Jack on the other hand, didn't look at her, but had his eyes closed and his hands on his head, almost crying. When the analysis was finished with Jack, Doc brought Annabelle outside.

"How is he?" Annabelle asked worriedly.

"He might have a severe problem with his knee. If the best thing possible, it's a stretch with the ligament."

"Oh God." Annabelle said trying to hold in her tears and remain calm. "Do you think I can see him?"

"I was about to ask if you could stay with him for a little, at least until the game is over."

Annabelle nodded her head and watched Doc walk down the hall toward the game, Annabelle paused slightly trying to regain as much composer so it didn't look like Jack was finished for good.

Once entering, Jack looked over at her with bloodshot, tear streaked face. At that point, Annabelle couldn't handle it. She lightly cried at seeing him in this much pain.

"I'm finished aren't I?" Jack asked.

"I don't know Jack. You won't know until you go to the doctors." She said trying to wipe the tears away from her eyes.

"You think I'm finished don't you?" Jack asked angrily.

"No I don't Jack. If you can get through everything in high school and college, then I have faith in you to get through this." Annabelle said slightly shocked. "Look Jack just because you're hurt doesn't mean the end of the world in hockey. You've done everything else, but…" Annabelle stopped talking since anger was bubbling up in her. "Damn it Jack why did you have to push they're buttons!"

"I…I…don't know."

"I do." Annabelle said quietly looking down at the floor. "It's your damn ego."

Jack looked back up at the ceiling until he heard Annabelle get up and Herb's footsteps. Annabelle's quiet voice spoke and she walked out. Tears again entered his eyes at the fear of being sent home.

"What'd Doc say?" Jack asked leaning against his elbows.

"He doesn't know. He's going with you to get a picture of your knee taken, and then we'll see." Herb said and looked at Jack before walking out.

**I know… pretty short, but hey it's still a chapter. Sorry that it has taken forever to get one out, but I'll try to get it finished this year.**

**Thanks.**


	16. Where We Want To Be

**Sorry for the late update. I've been very busy with 4 college classes and then other odd things around the house. **

**

* * *

Where We Want To Be**

Annabelle sat on the plane waiting for the others to sit. Jack was staying after until he results would come back. She didn't think that it would be a good idea to stay or anything, but the look on his face when he saw her put her bag on the ground and walk onto the plane, was of extreme hurt.

"Hey Annabelle what's the chance of me sitting here with you?" Rizzo asked pointing to the seat next to her.

"Sure I don't care. Remember I don't bite…much." Annabelle said with a smirk on her face.

"Um…What's going on with you and OC?"

"His ego. I'm sick of it. I just can't understand him anymore." Annabelle said looking out the window.

"More like you _don't_ want to understand it." Rizzo said looking at her.

Annabelle looked at him shocked. After a few minutes she sighed,

"I guess your right. I don't want to understand him, like I don't want him to understand me."

"You're failing there though Annabelle. He understands you more then anyone on this team. Even more then coach. Annabelle, OC loves you more then any other girl out there that he has dated. If you can just accept him and let go of you ego, then things wouldn't be so tough on the two of you." Rizzo said seriously while looking at her in her eye.

"Thanks Rizzo." Annabelle said with a slight smile. "But do you think that he'll ever forgive me for being this way?"

"Of course he will."

The rest of the trip went by so fast that before Annabelle knew it, she was at Lake Placid.

"Not too long guys, not too long from now." Annabelle said to the team referring to the Olympics.

_

* * *

Few days later_

Annabelle sat on the bus with the team getting ready to get signed up. She was also excited to know that Jack was going to be there, and that he possibly would be able to play in the tournament.

"I think Annabelle's more excited about the Olympics then us." Buzzy said laughing. A few chuckles were spreading around the bus. Annabelle blushed slightly and tried to sit still. "Is this about OC?" Neal whispered back to her.

All Annabelle could do was nod and looked back out the window. It was then that she saw the building come into sight.

"We're here, we're here, we're here!" She kept saying over and over again. This time the whole bus started to laugh.

After signing in and getting they're tags, Annabelle started looking around the building for a dark blonde head, but didn't. She jumped when she felt a poke on her shoulder by Robbie.

"Annabelle he's right there." He said pointing at Craig, Herb, Doc, and Jack. Annabelle's smiled spread from ear to ear at seeing him just on crutches and with no cast. She forcefully held herself back as he came over to their group.

"So how's the leg?" One of the guys asked.

"Don't know, Doc's kept me in the dark." He said and looked over at Annabelle's beaming face. He smiled and turned back to the team. After fully signing in and touring the rink, Jack went out. Annabelle knew this was his time to reflect what might be happening. She watched as Herb went out on to the ice and the two of them started to talk.

Annabelle watched as Jack turned to Herb raising his voice slightly. All she could hear was 'I swear to God, Herb if you're not being serious right now…' Then it went slight. She saw Herb nod his head and Jack turning. He started to slid/walk and then screamed,

"OC'S PLAYING BABY! HAHA!"

Annabelle smiled and waited for Jack to come on solid ground before she hugged him.

"Congrats Jack." She said and hugged him hard. Jack hugged her back, all the while smiling.

"So I guess we're ok?" He asked after they separated.

"We're more then ok. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry I acted the way to you, treating you like the bad guy while I've been it too. I'm just so glad that you'll be fine now." Annabelle said in one breath.

"Wow slow down there girl, he said maybe two weeks, and if we make it, that will be the medal rounds."

"You'll make it." Annabelle said and looked to see if Herb was watching. "Now am I going to have to be the one to kiss you, or are you going to do it."

Jack smiled and leaned down to kiss Annabelle ever so gently.

**

* * *

SUPER, SUPER, SUPER SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT, BUT I DECIDED TO GET OFF THE SOMEWHAT NEGATIVE WAYS AND PICK UP ANNABELLE AND JACK'S RELATIONSHIP. WELL ACTUALLY ANNABELLE JUST WANTED TO HAVE EVERYTHING FINE.**

**But anyway please review, I know the last chapter sucked, but I hope this will make up for it. Thanks!**


End file.
